Stalked Again
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Five years after Richard White landed a shocking kiss on her, Olivia learns he's back to get her. But, when he does something that even she didn't expect, the Special Victims Unit hits a major roadblock. And, as always, please R&R!
1. Shocking Kiss

**Title: Stalked Again**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia (like I would do a story without that paring); Munch/Alex; Fin/Casey **

**Rating: Strong T/R for smut, violence, character death, language and some gore.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. I'm just using them for entertainment purposes only. I'm not making a profit out of this story.**

**Spoilers: Takes place five years after the episode **_**Stalked. **_**For the sake of this story, Alex never went into witness protection. She and Casey are co-ADAs. Elliot's wife, Kathy, died from cancer two years after that.**

**Summary: Five years after Richard White landed a shocking kiss on her, Olivia learns he's back to get her. But, when he does something that even she didn't expect, the Special Victims Unit hits a major roadblock.**

**Author's note: It seems to me that everyone's doing a story about their favorite vililan. I decided to jump the bandwagon and do story about him myself. I must warn you, though, what he does in this story will shock everyone. **

**On a side note: There's gonna be some flashbacks, too.**

**With that being said, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered to be especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories._

_(Gavel pounding)_

"_I'm fixed on you. And until I'm dead, I'm always gonna be in your head. Just like your mother has someone in her head. We're joined at the hip now, aren't we?" Richard White said menacingly. He was right in Detective Olivia Benson's face, who looked at him with a slight fear swimming in her brown eyes. His maniacal smile made her shiver._

_Richard turned his attention away from Olivia for a moment and looked at the two way mirror. He knew her partner and best friend Detective Elliot Stabler was standing on the other side, glaring at him with his cold blue eyes. He decided to play with him a little bit._

"_Detective Stabler, how are Kathy and the kids?" he asked, another sinister smile tugging at his lips._

_Elliot's eyes were wide open in shock. How in the hell did the son-of-a-bitch know about his family? He's scared that Richard could come after them. He already was scared for Olivia's safety. The bastard went too far this time._

_Richard turned his attention back to Olivia, who was still staring at him with fear dancing in her eyes. Today had been a waste. She should've let Elliot interrogate him. At least he could beat some answers out of the sick fuck. She felt sick to her stomach when she felt his lips touching her earlobe._

"_You're always gonna be mine, Olivia. One day, we'll be together again. Until then, I want you to always remember me, girl. Here's a reminder. Oh, and I tell your friends to back off or I'll hurt you." he raised his handcuffed hands up and cupped her face. Shock was all she could muster when he pulled her in for a kiss. She wanted to gag when he stuck his tongue down her throat. She wished Elliot would come in here and beat the crap out Richard. She wished she didn't have to deal with this case, period. White had done a pretty good job of messing with her head. This time, he took it to another level. _

_He was right. He's already in her head. And she didn't like it one bit._

"_My Olivia. My sweet Olivia. I just branded you mine," he said when he pulled away from her. With his fingers, he played with her lips. He smirked when he saw the tears rolling down her eyes._

"_Just remember, I'm fixed on you. You're mine, Olivia..."_

"Olivia? OLIVIA!" a deep male voice called out to her.

Snapping out of her trance, she looked into the eyes of her partner, best friend and now boyfriend Elliot. He looked concerned and he was trying to get her attention. God, she loved that man. He was the only person to keep her sane. Especially since what happened five years ago.

"Are you okay? You seemed out of it," he said, his voice dripping with concern.

"I'm sorry, baby. I was just thinking about something," she replied, which was the truth.

"Richard White again, I presume?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

_God, he knows me so well, _she thought, frowning. "I can't help it. He's always on my mind. Ever since he kissed me five years ago, all I see is his face flashing in my head. Even when I go to sleep at night, he's on my mind."

"Honey, he was just messing with you," he reminded her.

"He was messing with you, too. Remember, he did ask you how was Kathy and the kids," she bounced back.

Elliot moved to say something, but he kept his mouth closed. She was right, though. White was messing with him, too, especially after his wife of 20 years died from ovarian cancer two years after Richard shockingly kissed his now girlfriend.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, I promise," he assured her.

Olivia snorted. "Really? Listen, the only reason why he kissed me is because he threatened to hurt you if I were to resist. I couldn't imagine anything bad happening to you."

He reached out and held her hand into his. "I feel the same way. And I meant what I said. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. You're stuck with me in the long run."

She smiled at him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just then, Captain Donald Cragen came out of his office. "Olivia, I need to see you in my office."

She looked at Elliot with worry in her eyes. She wasn't worried about their relationship being out in the open because everyone knew about their romance. Cragen said as long as they keep it out of work, he has no problem with them dating. In fact, he won a $600 bet.

"You better see what he wants, Liv. He looked worried," Elliot said softly. He then let go of her hand.

She nodded her head and got up from her desk. Upon heading to Cragen's office, she noticed several people staring at her strangely. She just shrugged it off and stepped inside.

"Close the door, please," he said sternly.

She did just and closed the door behind her. Then, she took a seat on the chair and folded her hands on her lap.

"Olivia, there's something you should know. Something that'll effect not only you, but everyone else in the precinct," Don said.

"What is it? Cap, you're scaring me," she said frantically.

He got up from his chair and walked around his desk to where she was sitting at. He sat at the edge and took her hand into his gently.

"Olivia, there's was a prison break at Sing Sing earlier today. Over 20 inmates escaped," he announced.

"Okay, so, what does have to do with me?" she asked calmly.

He took a deep breath. "Richard White was one of the inmates who escaped."

_Oh, no! He's coming after me! I can't believe this! I don't know what to do, _she thought, tears falling from her eyes. Cragen just continued holding her hand as she started crying.

"Now, I know you're not gonna like this, but I'm gonna either have to put you on desk duty or you'll have a bodyguard. Personally, I hope you choose to have a bodyguard," Don said, smiling slightly.

"Why?" she sniffed.

"Because I know you wanna be with Elliot. You need him."

He was right. She does wanna be with her man. Especially now.

"Will you let him know?"

"Absolutely. I don't like this anymore than you do, but this man's sick and he's not gonna rest until he has you, Olivia. You're my little girl and I don't want anything bad to happen to one of my best detectives."

Olivia smiled through her bloodshot tears. She bolted up from her seat and hugged her 'father' tightly.

X

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

Smiling sadistically, Richard White scanned around her apartment and found that nothing has changed. He thanked his lucky stars he found a spare key hiding in her mailbox, but he got pissed when he realized Elliot was using that key to get in. He thought about tearing everything into little pieces, but he thought against it. He has something better planned.

When he got thrown in prison five years ago, all he could think about was Olivia. At night, he would dream about her. He imagined making love to her in so many ways. He would get a hard on thinking about her moaning his name in the throes of passion. The more he thought about her, the harder he got. It got to the point when he ended up masturbating on a nightly basis.

Realizing that he won't be going anywhere, he decided to hide in her apartment. It became more apparent when he heard faint footsteps from the outside. Quickly, he ran around the living room to find a hiding spot.

"Elliot, I'm so glad you're staying with me," Olivia said.

"I'm glad I'm staying with you, too," Elliot replied as Richard heard her fiddling with the doorknob. He noticed the closet door being cracked open so he dashed right in there and closed the door as quietly as possible.

"Hungry?" she asked as they stepped inside her apartment and closed the door. Richard watched in anger as Elliot took Olivia in his arms and kissed her sweetly.

"Starving, baby. Let's get take-out," he suggested as he reached for the phone and handed it to her.

Being cramped up in a small closet was gonna be excruciating, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he could get his hands on her again. He looked down and saw his growing erection bulging in his jeans. He smiled sadistically once again as he unzipped his jeans, stuck his hand down there and started stroking himself, licking his lips at the thought of her making love to him.

_Just you wait, Olivia, _he thought manically. _Your lover boy won't be there to protect you for very long. You're gonna be mine again._

Meanwhile, Elliot and Olivia was sitting on the couch, making out like two teenagers in love. His hands caressed her butt through the tight jeans she wore. She straddled his lap and started rocking against his growing erection, which made him moan.

"I love you, Elliot," she moaned when he picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

"I love you, too, Olivia," he responded before he shut the door open with his foot.

For the rest of the night, all you could hear was the bedsprings squeaking and constant moans and groans echoing the apartment.

It made Richard sick to his stomach.

**Okay, that's the first chapter. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Don't worry, I have big plans for this story. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. Another shocking kiss and the letter

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

X

**16****th**** precinct**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

Staring into space at work, Olivia couldn't concentrate on the file she was working on. All she could think about was Richard. Sick, twisted, disturbing Richard White. She didn't know why, but she couldn't help it. Ever since she found out he escaped from prison, she was scared. Scared of her damn life. He never got over his obsession on her because the warden used to tell her that he used to masturbate every night just to think about her. Olivia felt sick to her stomach.

And she still couldn't get over his kiss. Every time she'd touch her lips with her fingers, his lips still lingered. Too bad, that wasn't the first time he kissed her.

Cragen and even Elliot didn't know what happened the first time she interrogated the sick asshole...

"_You know what you are?" Olivia snapped at him. They were standing face to face for the umpteenth time. _

_Richard smirked at her. God, she was beautiful. "A realtor?"_

"_You're a nosy parker," she barked._

"_And you're a bitch," he retorted._

_She looked surprised at what he just said. "Did I hit a nerve?"_

"_I don't have any nerves. Do you?" he raised his hand and caressed her cheek. He smirked when she pulled away from him slightly._

"_We'll see," she replied, not losing her attitude._

"_Yes, we shall." he pulled her against him and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. She was shocked he would do such a thing and tried to pull away from him. She gagged when he stuck his tongue down her throat. Before long, he ended up backing her up against the wall; caressing her body with his hand. She struggled to break away from him but he pressed himself against her._

"_You taste so good, Olivia. And you feel so good, too," Richard moaned when he finally pulled away from her. He smiled in satisfaction when he saw her wiping her lips with her fingers, mumbling obscenities. _

"_Don't you ever do that again or I'll have you arrest you for sexual harassment!" she barked._

"_You didn't say 'stop'. You didn't do anything to me; which means you liked it. And, let me tell you, it was good."_

"_You're sick, Richard!" she snapped. _

_Instead of getting angry, he just smiled. "Look, I have to go and look over this dump, so if you have any evidence to book me.."_

"_Go with God, Richard!" she yelled at him._

_He smirked before he reached behind her and smacked her ass. Before she could react, he leaned over and kissed her quickly before he was out the door, just as Cragen was coming in. He looked at Richard with disdain for a moment before he let the realtor walked out of the interrogation room._

"_You did your best, Olivia. We'll get him," Don assured her._

_Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wasn't sure about that. And that scared the hell out of her..._

Olivia looked at his profile for a moment. It was him all right, and he looked the same. She felt sick to her stomach when his picture came into her possession. His smile made her wanna vomit and the way he was looking at her made her skin crawl. She couldn't understand why he fixated on her. She was nothing special.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Elliot called out to her.

She looked up from his photo and smiled at her partner. "I'm fine, honey."

"Don't even think about him. He's sick and we know it. Don't let him get to you," he said as he placed a cup a coffee on her desk.

"Too late," she muttered under her breath.

"So, what's next?" he asked as he sat down at his desk.

"Turns out, there's more to the Louise Billings rape case than we realize," Olivia revealed.

"Which is?"

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, but she handed him the file.

"Why are you crying..." was the last words he said before he looked at the file for a moment. He slammed it down on the desk and looked at her in shock.

"Louise was married to the son-on-a-bitch!" Elliot exclaimed.

"They were married for about three months when she filed for an annulment. She also mentioned he was abusive. That's when the 'date' rape allegation came about. Why we didn't see this before?" she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I don't know, baby. I really don't know." he tapped his fingers on the desk before he had enough and got up from his chair. She wondered what her boyfriend was about to do as he headed towards Cragen's office. Frantic, she got up from her desk and practically ran to stop her man from blowing up at someone.

"Cap, we have a major problem," Elliot said as he walked in.

"What's wrong?" Don asked, looking concerned.

"We found something on Richard concerning Louise Billings. You're gonna be shocked."

"Out with it, Elliot. You're killing me!"

"They were married," Elliot blurted out.

"WHAT?!" Don screamed.

Olivia, who was listening from the outside, was startled from Cragen's tone.

"How come we didn't know about this, Elliot?!" she heard Don snap.

"It just came up, Don. They were married for three months when she filled for an annulment. According to her, he was abusive, controlling and jealous. I guess she was too ashamed to mention it," Elliot replied calmly.

"I can't believe this. We're gonna have to disclose this information to the DA. And, now, you're gonna have to be with Olivia at all times; that means she's staying with you. I can't take anymore chances concerning this sick bastard."

"I'll let her know, Captain," she heard Elliot said before the door opened. Quickly, she ran back to her desk and sat down, pretending that she didn't hear anything. A moment later, her man came out, shaking his head in disbelief. She looked at him with love in her eyes as he came her way.

"I saw you," he whispered in her ear, which made her blush.

"How?" she purred.

"Doesn't matter. Looks like you're stuck with me, huh, Benson?" he teased.

She smiled. "I guess so, Stabler. But, I love it."

X

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

Richard had to breathe when he came out of the closet. He couldn't stay in there for much longer due to that stinking smell; that, and having to hear Olivia and Elliot screaming and moaning all night long. He felt sick to his stomach when he heard her calling out his name. His rock hard erection deflated when she screamed out in passion and when he heard the bedsprings squeaking. He just wanted to kill Elliot for defiling _his _woman. How he wished he was fucking her brains out.

He couldn't take this anymore. He had to have her now! He looked down at his wedding band and frowned. Having to marry that bitch was painful enough, but when she reported him to the police, that's when he knew enough was enough. Besides, Louise was just a distraction. Once he laid his eyes on the beautiful Olivia Benson, he knew it was only a matter of time before she would be his. He had to get rid of Louise and Karen Fitzgerald (the ADA who prosecuted him) in order to get what he wanted.

Leaving her apartment, a sick smile tugged on his lips as he thought of the ways he would have Olivia in his clutches. Permanently.

_Your days are numbered, beautiful. Your lover boy won't be with you for much longer, _he thought manically as he left the building.

X

**Stabler residence**

"So, where am I sleeping?" Olivia teased as they stepped inside the house.

Elliot smirked as he pulled her in his arms. "With me, beautiful."

"What about your kids? Won't they get upset at me sleeping with you?" she asked playfully as she pulled him down on the couch.

"They're happy for me. Maureen specifically said that it was time for me to move on with my life. They know I loved their mother but they also know that I love you," he said before he pulled her on his lap.

"I'm glad. I love you, too," she murmured before she leaned over and kissed him passionately. They were in a deep make-out session when they heard the doorbell ring.

"Expecting company, Stabler?" she teased as they got themselves together.

"Not that I know of," he replied as he ran towards the front door. He opened it, only to find no one was there. He looked around and saw an envelope laying on the concrete ground. He picked it up and scanned at it for a moment. For one, there was no return address and two, it was addressed to Olivia. Curious, he closed the door and kept looking at the envelope.

"What you got there, handsome?" Olivia asked seductively.

"It's for you. I don't know why they didn't mail this to your address," Elliot said as he handed her the envelope.

"There's no return address," she replied as she looked at it.

"I know, which is weird. You're gonna find out what's inside?" he asked curiously.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" she chuckled as she opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Olivia,_

_Remember me, beautiful? I remember you. I can still feel your lips on me. I can still feel your body against mine. I still think about you all the time. I get hard just thinking about you. I touch myself at the thought of you making love to me. I hope you learned that I escaped from prison. I want you back. No one's gonna stop me from being with you. Not even your partner. I know you're sleeping with him and that pissed me off! You belong to me and only me!_

_I want you to know that I was in your apartment. If it weren't for Detective Stabler making love to you, in our bed, then we would've been together. But, I'd bide my time and I'll plan more carefully. Someday soon, you'll be mine, Olivia Hannah Benson. No one loves you but me. I love you so much, Detective._

_Until then,_

_With all my love,_

_Richard White._

_P.S. I had another dream about you. We were making love on the beach._

She dropped the letter on the floor and looked at Elliot with tears falling from her brown eyes. He knew something was wrong.

"Baby, what did the letter say?" he asked as he held her by her arms.

"Richard..." she said faintly.

"What did that son-of-a-bitch do now?!" he snapped.

"H-he wrote to me. He said he was in my house. He was hiding in my closet. He said some pretty graphic things to me. He's not gonna stop until he has me again!" she cried. Elliot just held her in his arms and seethed. Richard was gonna pay big time. He can't wait to get his hands on her.

Olivia sobbed on his chest. The stalker was hiding in her closet. But, little did Elliot or anyone else know, that wasn't the first time he hid in her closet. Only, when he came out, he finally got her alone.

**I love leaving you hanging! That's so great about these cliffhangers! I leave you wanting more and more! And there's gonna be even more shocking twists in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. The night of the phone call

**Look, if Elliot and Olivia are not married, or at least they're going at it like animals, then I can't claim them and I don't own them. Damn it! Dick Wolf gets all the luck (LOL)!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Warning: This chapter does have some sexual content, but it's gonna be pretty graphic. If you can't handle the subject matter, please don't read.**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

She didn't know why she decided to come back to her place, but she needed some answers. When she read that letter, a million thoughts ran in her head. For one, for Richard to hide in her closet and having to hear her and Elliot making love made her sick to her stomach. And two, he was masturbating in the closet! How low can this man go?

She flopped down on the sofa and ran her fingers through her short honey brown hair. A single tear fell from her eye as the thought of her boyfriend flashed in her head. She didn't mean to leave him back at his place, but she didn't want to drag him along. This problem was between her and Richard. And that's something she's gonna have to deal with.

_He was hiding in my closet. The son-of-a-bitch was hiding in my closet...for the second time. Elliot doesn't know this. Nobody knows about this. I've managed to hide it for this long. But, I don't know how much more I can take this. I'm gonna have to face him eventually. I'm gonna have to tell the man I love and my friends about my terrible ordeal._

The phone ringing snapped her back to reality. She picked it up after only two rings and pushed the 'talk' button.

"Benson," she answered.

"_Hello, Olivia. You miss me?" _Richard moaned.

"What the fuck do you want, jerk?!" she snapped at him.

"_I was just sitting here, drinking a bottle of wine and thinking about you. Were you thinking about me, beautiful?"_

"Don't call me that! And I didn't have a choice, you sick bastard. You're always in my fucking head!"

He moaned. "_Just like I thought. I love it when you talk dirty to me."_

"And I'd love to have your balls in a blender, but ain't life a bitch?!" she yelled.

"_Mmm, I rather have my balls in your blender, if you know what I mean," _Richard groaned. The bastard was enjoying this!

"Listen, you asshole, I don't have to listen to this! I'm hanging up! And don't call me again!" she was about to slam the phone down.

"_Okay, but I can always stop by your apartment tonight and repeat what we had again."_

"No you won't! I'd shoot you first before I let you put your hands on me again! Why did you hide in my closet again?!" she roared.

"_I wanted to be close to you. And, just for the record, you didn't even try. Let me tell you something; you felt so good that night. I wanted you over and over again. But, we had to meet at our special place, remember? I'm surprised you didn't tell your lover boy about our special night," _he sneered. He was too busy looking at her photo.

"You threatened to kill Elliot if I said anything to him!! That's the only reason why I let you have your way with me, bitch!!" she screamed.

"_You did put up a fight, though," _he reminded her.

Olivia was pissed! She wanted to kill him for what he did to her. "That night, when you hid in my closet, came out and attacked me, I felt so used and abused. You kissing me several times was bad enough, but when you were inside of me, I wanted you to kill me. I wanted to die..."

"_Benson," she answered the phone. Who would call her at 4:00 in the morning?_

"_Olivia. I missed you," Richard answered._

"_Where are you?" she asked frantically._

"_I wanna see you, talk to you. It's been a while. Let's meet," he suggested._

"_Where?"_

"_Someplace where you feel safe."_

"_The squad room."_

_He laughed for a moment. "Funny. How about The Ramble? Where the birds fly? Meet me there at seven."_

"_Don't be late," she challenged._

"_Olivia, I'm not stupid. If I see one cop, we won't be able to consummate our relationship. See you then," Richard said before he hung up the phone. He smirked as he put his cell phone in his pocket and waited. He knew she was gonna call them as soon as he got done talking to her. Boy, was she in for a surprise._

_Olivia climbed out of bed and headed for the living room. How did the bastard know her home phone number, anyway? She couldn't think about that because she had to meet him in three hours. She dreaded having to see him again._

_Just when she was about to go to the kitchen and get something to drink, the door to her closet opened. Out of nowhere, Richard barged out of the closet and pinned her against the front door. She screamed but he slanted his mouth over hers ruthlessly, shoving his tongue in her mouth as he pressed himself against her. She once again gagged._

_When he pulled away, she kicked him in his groin and broke free from him. She was about to grab her gun when he tackled her down to the floor. Straddling her body, he leaned down and kissed her again._

"_I finally got you where I want you, Olivia. Oh, and don't even think about calling Detective Stabler. I'll do some serious damage to him if you pick up that phone," Richard warned as he got up and pulled her up against him._

"_Wh-what do you want from me?" she asked frantically._

"_You. I want you, Olivia," he snarled at her. She looked into his eyes and saw a man ready to kill._

"_I don't want you, Richard! Leave me alone!" she screamed._

_Instead of getting angry, he just smiled. Then he picked her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom, throwing her down on the bed eagerly. She struggled to break free, but he had her pinned down on the mattress. Within seconds, he removed her tank top. _

"_You better not put up a fight," he snapped as he pulled out a knife and held it against her cheek. "Or I'll cut you. Do you understand?"_

_Olivia couldn't fight anymore. She was not a victim. She was a cop. A detective. She was supposed to help victims, not become one. But, that's exactly what Richard was doing. He was turning her into a helpless victim. Son-of-a-bitch!_

"_You're beautiful, Olivia," he murmured as he fondled her breasts. "I always knew you were beautiful."_

_Tears started falling from her eyes. He had her naked within two minutes. He laid down on the bed and pulled her on top of him. She was frozen with fear. Richard smiled at her while he caressed her body. To feel his hands on her skin made her sick to her stomach. She wished she had her gun and shot herself in the head. _

_Richard threw her back down on the bed and removed his own clothes, then he moved on top of her. He slanted his mouth on her breasts ruthlessly while he slid inside of her. Thank God she was on birth control but she still didn't like this one bit. He moved in and out of her with force, groaning in her ear. She allowed more tears to fall from her eyes as he pounded deeper and deeper inside of her. With his hands on her hips and his lips on her neck, Richard knew this was a dream come true._

"_You belong to me, Olivia. You're always gonna be mine," he grunted in her ear as he spilled his seed inside of her. He thrusted inside of her one more time before he felt his erection deflating. He then withdrew himself from her body and laid next to her._

_She just turned over on her side and curled her body into a fetal position, sobbing hysterically. He smirked as he put his clothes back on. Then, he reached over and caressed her naked body with his hand. _

"_You were wonderful, Olivia. Too bad I'm going to jail, right? But, why waste something on a good thing, you know?" he laughed manically before he got up. He wanted to take something with him to remind him of the special night he shared with her. With his knife, he reached over and cut a stand of her brown hair, then he clutched it in his hand, smelling the honey shampoo._

"_I'm taking a part of you with me, beautiful. See you at the park." he smiled sadistically before he left._

_Olivia didn't say anything. She didn't move. She just curled herself into a ball and continued crying..._

"How could you sleep at night, knowing what you did to me?!" she screamed.

Richard just smiled. _"Honey, that was only the beginning. You see, I'm planning on having you again; only this time, it's gonna be on a more permanent basis."_

"I don't think so! You're crazy!" she snapped.

"_Baby, you don't have a choice. I'll call you back later, beautiful. I love you," _he said before he hung up the phone.

Olivia hung up the phone then. She drew her knees up to her chest and sobbed. Why can't the man just leave her alone? It's obvious he got what he wanted when he was in her apartment that night or that morning, but who cares? Richard was not gonna rest until he get what he wants.

And then, there was Elliot. God, hiding things from him was not what she had planned. But she didn't have a choice. She didn't want him to get hurt. She loved him too much to let that happen.

_I'm so sorry, Elliot. I wish I can tell you what that man has put me through, but I can't. I can't let you get hurt because of me. I love you so much. I hope you can understand, _she thought, tears falling from her eyes.

She needs to figure out a way to get rid of Richard White or she'll end up dead.

**Don't worry, there's plenty more drama in the next chapter. But, I need your help. What do you think is gonna happen once Olivia and Richard come face to face again:**

**Will he kill her?**

**Will he rape her again?**

**Or will he just use her as a pawn to get to Elliot?**

**Tell me what you think! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	4. Kidnaped!

**I wanna thank you all for loving this story. Don't worry, I have so many things in store for Richard White. The kidnaping plot will happen in this chapter, plus, in the next chapter or two, the shocking twist will come about. And, stay tuned, because when I mentioned there's gonna be a major roadblock, I mean there's gonna be a **_**major **_**roadblock for the Special Victims Unit.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

She stared at the television screen. She couldn't sleep. She's been up all night, drinking beer and watching another one of those boring late night talk shows. All she could think about was Richard calling her earlier. His breathing on the phone. His sadistic laughs. His threats. His reminiscing of what he did to her that night five years ago. She just wanted to die.

Olivia tossed and turned throughout the night; trying to figure out what she's gonna do with this sick asshole. She was on the verge of losing her mind, her sanity and her worthy of living.

She wanted Richard White dead. Plain and simple.

Her thoughts turned to Elliot. Her sexy Elliot. Her one true love. God, she felt so guilty. She tried so many time to tell him about her ordeal, but she never got the chance to do it. Plus, with White still lurking around, she's more conflicted to keep this secret to herself. She didn't her man to get hurt because of her. That's why she's been keeping this inside of her for so long.

Another painful memory crashed in her head concerning White. Three hours after what he did to her, she met him at the Ramble as planned. But, having to sit on the bench and wait for him to arrive, she felt sick to her stomach...

_Olivia kept looking around the park while she was sitting on the bench, frowning. White was supposed to be here. She ran her fingers through her short brown hair and sighed. She should forget about it and go back home._

_Home. Back to her apartment. The one place she can't go back to right now. She needed to find somewhere else to live. She knew what happened three hours ago, hell, she experienced it. And she still feels dirty._

_She was about to get up and leave when she saw two people running towards her. Runners. They usually take a run down this path every morning. But, as they got closer, something didn't feel right. She was about to get up when the woman started screaming._

"_Run, bitch!" he screamed before he pushed her out of the way, pulled out a knife and held it against Olivia's throat. She looked up into the eyes of Richard White and she started pissing in her pants! He was gonna kill her this time!_

"_Drop it, freak! Drop it!" Elliot yelled as he came out of the bushes and pointed the gun at him. Within seconds, Munch, Cragen, Jeffries and others came out and surrounded him. But, White pulled Olivia up and held the knife against her throat, sneering at the other officers._

"_Drop your guns or I'll cut her! Don't play with me! I ain't the one!" he snapped at them._

"_Drop your knife!" Elliot screamed._

"_Tell them, Olivia! Tell them to drop their guns or I'll kill you. You don't want your blood to end up on their hands, don't you?" he whispered in her ear._

_She didn't say anything. Instead, she stumped on his foot. He screamed out in pain as she broke away from him. Cragen kicked him down on the ground while she pulled out the handcuffs._

"_Just turn over and shut up!" Olivia barked as she turned him over on his stomach and slapped the cuffs on him._

"_You lying coward bitch!!" Richard screamed, groaning in pain..._

It was a small victory for her, but the aftermath proved to be crucial. In the interrogation room, he kissed her for the third time. Plus, he has a strand of her brown hair. It was only a matter of time before he can get his hands on her again.

_I don't know how much more I can take this._ _If he gets his hands on me again, it's over for me. He'll never let me go, _she thought, tears streaming down her rosy cheeks.

**X**

**Richard White's apartment**

_Oh, Richard. Give to me.._

Another sick smile tugged on his face. He was laying in his bed, butt naked and he was masturbating once again at the thought of Olivia; naked, underneath him and screaming out his name. He could hear her screaming, panting and moaning in the throes of passion. He couldn't get enough of her.

_Don't stop. Please, don't' stop..._

The only person standing in his way was Elliot Stabler. He wanted to kill him for having the one woman he wanted. Olivia Benson was his. No one else can have her. He needed to figure out a way to get rid of the hothead detective once and for all. Then, it hit him. What if he could get Olivia away from him? Take her to another part of the country where no one could find them. Why didn't he think of this before. He could take her away and never come back, sending the whole Special Victims Unit in a tailspin.

_Richard, I'm so close. Don't stop..._

He tugged on his painfully swollen erection harder. In his mind, she was riding him with everything she had to give. He could feel his hands on her hips, helping her bring them to climax. Another sinister smile appeared on his face as the image of her throwing her head back and screamed as she climaxed caused his own body to convulse. He licked his lips when he felt his seed forming on his hand.

_Oh, Richard...I love you..._

_Don't worry, my beauty. Soon, I'll be able to hear you scream my name, in person, _he thought as he reached down on the floor beside the bed and grabbed a fluffy towel. Wiping the evidence away on his hands, he decided it was about time to put his plan into motion. After he cleaned himself up, he picked up the phone and dialed the number to the florist.

"Hello, I would like a bouquet of red roses to be sent to Olivia Benson..."

X

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

"I have a delivery here for a Detective Olivia Benson," the delivery man said as he walked in the squad room, carrying a large bouquet of red roses.

"I'm Detective Olivia Benson," she announced as she got up from her desk and approached him.

"These are for you. Someone really loves you so much. Have a good day," he said before he handed the roses to her and left.

_God, Elliot's such a sweetheart, _she thought happily as she sat the flowers down on her desk and fished for the card. When she found it, she pulled it out and began to read.

_No hard feelings. _

_I love you so much, Olivia_

_It won't be long before we're together again. I suggest you get rid of your lover boy if you want him to live._

_Just remember, I'm always gonna be in your head._

_With all my love,_

_Richard White._

She trembled as she held the card in her hands. Fresh tears started falling from her eyes. Will this guy ever quit? It's obvious he doesn't care about her feelings. He just wanted to see her break. And he's doing a really good job of doing just that.

She had enough. She couldn't take this anymore. She can't handle keeping this from the man she loved for much longer. She needed to tell Elliot the truth and she needs to do it now. But, before she was about to find him, the phone rang. Groaning with impatience, she reached over and picked up the phone.

"Special Victims Unit," she answered flatly.

"_Did you get my roses, beautiful?" _Richard asked, laughing.

"You son of a bitch! I can't believe you're calling me at work! I'm hanging up on you!" she hissed.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you, Olivia. Not if you want me to come down there and disclose some information with your precious Elliot," _he warned.

"That's too bad because I was about to tell him myself," she retorted.

"_And risk getting your heart broken? I don't think so. You're not gonna say anything, Olivia. I'm gonna be doing the talking."_

"No, I'm sick and tired of you. I'd just about had with you tormenting me with your threats. I'm not gonna take it anymore. I'm telling Elliot the truth and you can't stop me!" she snapped before she slammed the phone down and knocked the roses into the trash can.

"Bitch!" Richard slammed the phone down and threw a bottle of vodka across the wall, the glass shattering on the floor. Olivia was getting some control again and he couldn't handle it. He got up from his sofa and grabbed his keys off the table, then he stormed out of his apartment with one thing on his mind:

Getting Olivia away from New York City once and for all.

X

**16****th**** precinct interrogation room**

"You wanted to talk to me, Olivia, so out with it," Elliot said as he took a seat at the table.

She took a deep breath and closed the door, then she pulled up a chair and sat down, folding her hands together on the table. She allowed more tears to fall down her eyes as she reached over and took his hand into his.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"There's something I need to tell you. I've been keeping some things from you," she admitted.

"About what? Or should I say who?"

"Richard White." she broke down and cried.

He bolted from his seat and went over to her, then he pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Start from the beginning, baby," he encouraged her.

Before she could get one word out of her mouth, Cragen barged in, apparently out of breath. Elliot and Olivia both jumped up.

"We've got a situation. You both need to come with me now!" he barked before he left.

They didn't waste anytime. Once again, outside interferences put a halt to her plans of telling him the truth. Damn it.

Elliot was running down the hallway, with her trailing close behind. Just when she was about to head into the squad room, a bat came out of nowhere and smacked her right into her face, knocking her down to the floor. Blood was gushing out of her nose and lips when she struggled to get up, but the bat came down and smacked her upon the head, knocking her out cold.

Richard came out from the shadows, dressed as a uniform officer and holding the blood soaked bat in his hands. He smirked at the unconscious detective as he dropped the bat and picked her up in his arms. Smiling in victory, he carried her away from the precinct. Now, he has one more thing to do in order to make her his once and for all.

Elliot stopped in his tracks when he noticed Olivia wasn't right behind behind him. All thought about whatever case he just caught fled his mind because he was too busy searching for his partner. He checked every room in the whole entire precinct until he came across the blood soaked bat laying on the floor.

He leaned down and picked the bat up in his hands. Olivia was kidnaped. He has a pretty good idea who did this. He kicked himself for not being with her. He promised he would not let anything happen to her, but he failed.

But, he's not gonna rest until he gets her back. And when he finds Richard White, he's gonna rip his balls off and feed to the dogs!

**And there you go. The shocking twist about White's next move will come in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	5. The videotape that killed

**Look, I'm pissed. I'm pissed because I don't own them. Dick Wolf, I will be forced to come and take over. I will have all the characters from all the three Law & Orders (LOL)!**

**And, I know I'm jumping ahead with the plot. So, I decided to hold off on the shocking twist for another couple of chapters. I need Richard to hold Olivia for a little while longer. Oh, yeah, expect him to become abusive also in the coming chapters.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**1 hour later**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

"This is all my fault," Elliot mumbled, holding his head in his hands. He was sobbing and he had every reason to. Yesterday, the woman who held his heart in her hands was snatched away from him.

Detectives John Munch and Odafin Tututola comforted the veteran detective with pats on his back and words of encouragement. They both shook their heads in disbelief. Olivia was like a sister to them and for her to get kidnaped was a huge blow.

"Don't worry about it, man. We'll get her back. You didn't know what would happen," Munch assured him.

"When I get my hands on Richard White, I'm gonna kill him! I don't care if I lose my job. I'm gonna kill the son of a bitch!" Elliot snapped.

"We all wanna kill him, man. But, think about Olivia. She needs you, Elliot. Don't let her down. Think about her," Fin said.

Just then, Assistant District Attorneys Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak walked in, their faces gloom and stern. Elliot looked up at Olivia's best friends and feared the worst.

"What's going on?" he asked softly.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news. For one, Richard has Olivia and two, they left the state," Casey announced, her face fumed.

"WHAT?!" Elliot screamed as he bolted up from his chair.

"I'm sorry. But, we were too late. They left New York. But, the good news is that we have the best PI's in the country. They're following them right now as we speak," Alex said.

"But, Richard would already assumed a new identity. He's gonna make sure Olivia has a new one, too," Munch said.

"Plus, he's gonna make her change her hair color, her eye color and her appearance. He's also gonna make get a new driver's license, social security card and credit cards. This man's smart," Fin mumbled angrily.

Elliot couldn't hear anymore. He grabbed his jacket and stormed out of the squad room and headed up to the rooftop; hot tears falling from his blue eyes. He could barely breathe in the precinct. Just thinking about Olivia and Richard made his heart ache with pain.

Once he got outside to the crisp clean air, he broke down and sobbed. He slid down on the ground and covered his face in his hands. The best thing in his life was snatched away from that sick bastard and God only knows what he's doing to her right now. That made him sick to his stomach.

Olivia was the love of his life. She was the air he breathed, the food he ate, the water he drank and the beating of his fragile heart. But, thanks to Richard White, his heart was shattered into a million pieces.

He was lost without her. Plain and simple. He wished he had his gun and pull the trigger on his head, just to end the pain echoing in his heart.

"Elliot, you okay?" Casey asked when she approached him.

"No, I'm not. I just need to be alone for a while," he simply said.

"I know you love her, El. But, you're gonna end up kicking and blaming yourself even more if you don't find her. She needs you," she warned him.

"What am I supposed to do, Case? Richard got to her again. He's not gonna let her out of his sight. Let's face it; I failed her. I promised her I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I failed her. It's all my fault," he choked.

She reached over and pulled him in her arms, hugging him. "No, you didn't fail her. She knows you love her. She knows you're gonna find her. She knows you're willing to put your life on the line to protect her. I know you love her with everything you have to offer. It's not too late."

"He got to me again. He's in my head. He won."

"No. Don't think that way. He's bound to screw up eventually. You're just gonna have to play by his rules in order to get Olivia back."

Elliot looked up and watched Casey with bloodshot eyes. How does this woman stay calm when the time gets rough?

"I don't know how you do it, Case," he said, smiling a little.

She returned his smile with one of her own. "I don't know how I do it, too. But, I do it. Go and get her back."

"Elliot!" Alex barged in a moment later. "You need to come see this!"

He and Casey looked at each other for a second before they bolted downstairs back to the squad room.

"Alex, what's going on?" he asked when he caught up with her.

"A videotape came for you. There was no return address. You need to see this because it concerns Olivia," she said before they went into Cragen's office. Alex popped the videotape into the VCR and pushed 'play'. In seconds, Richard's face appeared on the screen. The sick freak was smiling.

_Hello, Elliot. You must be wondering why I decided to record this. Well, I wanted to have some fun with you. Yes, I have your precious Olivia, but she's mine. All mine. And I'm not letting her go again. You see, I'm planning on making her mine permanently. You're never gonna see her again. I had worked long and hard to get her back. And, now that I have her again, do you really think I'm gonna give her up? I don't think so! _

Elliot just wanted to jump in the screen and beat the shit out of the cold-hearted monster, but he digress and held his breath as he watched the man laugh right in his face.

_Elliot, I have some bad news for you. Olivia never loved you. She just used you to get to me. All the times she was making love to you, she was really thinking about me. You see, five years ago, I kissed her not once, not twice, but three times. I kissed her twice when she interrogated me and the third time I kissed her, that's when I made love to her. In her apartment after I called her. Face it, she loves me, not you. I'm sorry you had to hear this from me, but I thought you should know. She's gonna be with me._

_No, she loves me. She told me over a million times! He's lying! _Elliot thought, tears falling from his blue eyes.

_Don't even think about coming after us, Elliot, because I'll kill her if you do. Her blood will be on your hands and it's gonna be all your fault. So, say goodbye to your ex-girlfriend because this is the last time you're gonna see her. Say goodbye, Elliot Stabler._

A moment later, Olivia appeared on the screen, naked and totally disfigured. Cuts and bruises were all over her legs and upper thighs. Her nose was still bleeding from the blow to the bat and her eyes were covered with black and blue bruises. Her face was covered in bruises and her wrists were swollen red. She was handcuffed to the bed.

Elliot felt a sharp pain tearing through his heart. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. Within seconds, he collapsed on the floor.

X

**Unknown location**

_Torturing Elliot was easier than I thought. I'm having so much fun messing with him, _Richard thought with a sick smile on his face as he turned on the video camera. And there was plenty more where that came from. He looked over and saw Olivia not moving on the bed. He licked his lips and went over to her, then he leaned down and caressed her face with his hands. Thank God the medication knocked her out. Now, he can have his way with her with no problems.

And he can't wait to have her. Permanently.

He removed his clothes and climbed on top of her. Upon entering her, he groaned and felt victory consuming him.

_Olivia Benson is mine! _He thought triumphantly as he began to move in and out of her with ease.

X

**30 minutes later**

**Mercy General Hospital**

"He's stable for now. He had a mild heart attack," Doctor Amy Wheeler confirmed to the gang.

"Can we see him?" Cragen asked.

"It's best that he needs his rest right now. He's in a deep state of depression and I think the stress took its toll on him. When he wakes up, I'll let you know," she said with a smile before she leaves to make rounds.

"I'm going home," Alex said as she stood up. "I need some sleep."

"I'll go with you," Munch replied and they ended up leaving together.

"Why don't you two go home? I'm gonna call Elliot's kids and see if they can come down here. I'll be fine," Cragen suggested to Casey and Fin.

"Are you sure, Don?" Fin asked, narrowing his eyes at his superior officer.

"I'm sure," he insisted. Within seconds, Casey and Fin were gone, leaving him alone. He slumped down on the chair and held his face in his hands. To his own surprise, he started crying. Olivia was gone and Elliot was laying in the hospital, fighting for his life. He blames Richard White for putting them through the winger.

He loves Olivia like she was his daughter. He thinks so highly of her. He loves Elliot like he was his son. They were his best detectives. And, now, they were forever torn apart by that madman, who had his sick obsession on his 'daughter' for five fucking years. Cragen didn't know if he'll ever recover from the pain White caused him.

_Elliot needs me. Olivia needs me. And, when he recovers, we're gonna find Olivia and bring her back safely, _he thought, anger boiling in his veins.

He got up and went back to the precinct. He'll come back and check on Elliot in the morning. Right now, he needs a good night sleep.

X

**2 hours later**

**Unknown location**

When she finally woke up, Olivia looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Then she heard someone snoring. She looked over and gasped in horror. Richard was sleeping next to her, his hand on her stomach and he nuzzled his face against her neck. She cringed when he started caressing her body slowly. She just wanted to throw up.

She shouldn't be here. She should be at home with Elliot. How she longed to feel his arms around her again. How she longed to make mad, passionate love to him. How she longed to hear him say 'I love you' to her. But, she was here, naked, battered, bloodied and handcuffed to the bed.

"You better not be thinking about Elliot, Olivia. As far as I'm concerned, he doesn't exist in your life anymore. You belong to me, Olivia Benson. You're gonna learn to love me," Richard mumbled before he started sucking on her neck.

Tears started falling from her eyes. She needed to get away from him before she lose her mind. But, she didn't know whether she'll end up dead or not.

**Oh, man! What a sick son of a bitch! And there's even more in the next chapter! You're not gonna wanna miss this! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	6. White drops the bomb

**I'm just having way too much fun torturing you all. I'm not done messing with Olivia and Elliot. Not by a long shot. Jade254 asked me how much more sick I can get. Let me tell you something, I'm about to be even more sicker (evil laughs). Let's just say, poor Elliot won't be out of the hospital for a while.**

**By the way, I'm revealing one of the shocking twists in this chapter, so please don't throw flames at me (ducks underneath the dining room table)!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**The next day**

**Unknown location**

"Rise and shine, Olivia," Richard said, kicking the bed with his foot and attempting to wake her up.

She refused to open her eyes. She's not gonna give him the satisfaction of waking up. She didn't wanna look at him. Olivia refused to play his games anymore. She had to get out of here, one way or another.

"WAKE UP, BITCH!" he roared.

She still didn't open her eyes. He got frustrated and grabbed a shiny piece of object from the desk drawer. He went over to her side of the bed and held the object against her throat. He was breathing heavily in her ear. She wanted to throw up.

"If you don't wake up within the next two seconds, I'm gonna slit your goddamn throat from ear to ear. Don't fucking try me, tramp!" he hissed.

She opened her eyes then. She looked up into his eyes and saw a man ready to kill. Tears started falling from her eyes.

He smiled. "Now that you're awake, it's time for us to make our reunion complete. You're gonna write Elliot a long letter," he demanded as he released her from the handcuffs she was bound to on the bed.

"And say what?" she snorted.

"That it's over between you two and that you're in love with me. I already told him what happened between us when I sent him the tape. He needs to hear the truth from you."

"ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS?! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I WANTED TO TELL HIM WHAT YOU DID TO ME MYSELF!! NO FUCKING WAY I'M WRITING HIM A LETTER!" she screamed.

He reached over and slapped her across the face, knocking her back on the bed.

"Don't you ever say that to me again! You don't love Elliot anymore, Olivia. You love me. Get used to it!" he snapped.

His tone didn't faze her one bit. "I'm not gonna writer a letter to the man I love just for your own sick pleasure. And, just for the record, I don't love you and I'll never will! I love Elliot. You can't stop me from loving him!"

Richard smacked her again. "Don't say that, Olivia! You do love me!! And, yes I can stop you from loving him!"

"No I don't! And you can't stop me! I never loved you. You never loved anyone! You never even loved yourself! You never loved Louise! You just married her so you can get to me! And you never loved your mother! I don't blame Lila one bit for not wanting to have anything to do with you! She hated you, just like your father hated you, Richard!"

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" he roared before he lunged at her. She screamed when she felt his hands being wrapped around her neck, choking the life out of her. She struggled to get away from him, but he had his grip on her even tighter. He was about to kill her!

A moment later, he released from his grip. She turned over on her side and gasped for air. But, before she could breathe again, however, he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her out of the bed. She stumbled against him and felt her hair being ripped out.

"Now you listen to me, you cold, heartless bitch," he snapped. "I'm not playing with you anymore. You're gonna write Elliot a letter and tell him that you're in love with me. You don't love him anymore. I'll fucking kill you if you don't!"

"And I'll just take you with me if we go that route. If I die, I'm taking you with me, you bastard! I don't love you and I'll never will. Get over it!" she snapped back.

Instead of getting upset, he just smiled. "Okay, then, since you won't write him a letter and tell him, I guess I'll just have to find another way to keep you away from him once and for all."

"Which is?" Olivia snorted.

He leaned over and kissed her sweetly, which made her gag. Then he reached down and picked up some clothes for her to wear. Some very nice clothes. Then he threw at her and grinned mischievously.

"Why are you smiling like that, Richard? You make me sick," she retorted.

His smile grew wider. "Get dressed, beautiful. We're going on a field trip."

"To go where?" she asked, looking skeptical.

"To a place where you won't have to worry about Elliot coming after us ever again."

X

**Three days later**

**Mercy General Hospital**

"How are you feeling, Daddy?" Maureen asked, looking sad.

Elliot looked at her with a gloomy look. "Not too good, baby girl."

"Daddy, you'll get her back. We love Olivia. She's the closest thing to being a mother. We know you love her," Kathleen said.

"Kids, even if I do get her back, there's a strong possibility that Richard White may kill her. He's not gonna let her go," he told them.

"Don't believe that, Daddy. He's sick and sadistic. Like Casey said, he's bound to mess up sometime," Dickie said, trying to cheer his father up.

"Dickie's right, Daddy. You're gonna get her back. And then you two can finally get married," Elizabeth said.

"Thanks, kids. I'm glad you all came down here to cheer me up. But, the only way you're gonna see a smile on my face is when Olivia's back with us. But, that won't be happening anytime soon." he broke down and cried. The children went over and hugged their father tightly. Just then, Cragen, Alex and Casey walked.

"Elliot, we need to talk to you for a moment," Cragen said, breaking up the family hour.

"It's okay, Daddy. I'll take the kids home. We'll be back later to check up on you," Maureen said before she and the rest of the gang left.

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as she sat down.

"Not so good," he replied honestly.

Cragen sighed. "Elliot, the reason why we're here because we received another videotape from Richard yesterday. We looked at it and...it was shocking, to say the least."

"I wanna see it," Elliot demanded.

"We don't think it's a good idea, Elliot," Alex jumped in, looking concerned.

"Why not? You think I can't handle it?!" he snapped.

"Because the last tape you watched caused you to have a heart attack, man. You ended up here in the first place, Elliot. We don't want you to have another heart attack!" Cragen roared.

"I don't care. I wanna see what White had done to Olivia now. I have a right to know. I'm her boyfriend, damn it!"

Everyone in the room fell silent for a moment. Then, Alex pulled the videotape out of her bag and popped it in the VCR. Within seconds, Richard's sick face appeared on the screen.

_Hello, Elliot Stabler. Shocked to hear from me again so soon? I bet you was. I decided to do another video recording to update you on my situation with your ex-girlfriend Olivia. Still thinking about her? Well, she's still thinking about you and that made me sick to my stomach! I told her you don't exist in her life anymore, but she didn't listen to me, the bitch. And that pissed me off! So I decided to put a stop to her thinking about you permanently. Guess what I did today? You wanna see what happened?_

Elliot had to hold in his breath when Olivia appeared a few moments later. She wasn't battered and bruised anymore because she was fully dressed in a simple black gown. On top of her head was a 12 inch black veil. She was bound to a chair, tied up and gagged. Tears of unhappiness fell from her eyes as Richard went over to her, leaned down and kissed her sweetly for a few minutes. Then, he pulled himself back up and laughed sadistically.

_Don't she look beautiful? Man, today has been great for us. You see, Elliot, I'd finally found a way to make her forget all about you. That's right, I married her. And it's all legal. So, Olivia Benson is now officially Olivia White. She's my wife. That's what the field trip was all about. I took her to a wedding chapel and married her. And, now, I'm gonna end this torture on you because it's time for us to consummate our marriage. Oh, and keep in mind, this is the very last videotape you're gonna get from me. It's time for you to move on with your life. Olivia already has. Say goodbye, Olivia._

More tears fell from Elliot's blue eyes as he watched White remove the duct tape away from her mouth.

_Goodbye, Elliot. I love you. I'll always love you._

He felt another sharp pain in his chest. Within seconds, he fell unconscious on his hospital bed. The last thing he remembered was Cragen, Alex and Casey yelling out for help.

He truly lost Olivia now.

X

**The same day**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

"You did good, sweetheart. I'm gonna ignore your declaration of love for Elliot because you're never gonna see him again," Richard said as he released her from her bonds.

"I have no choice, you son of a bitch," Olivia muttered under her breath.

"Now that we're married, I think it's time for you to slip into something more comfortable. I need to make love to you, wife," he moaned in her ear as he pressed himself up against her.

"Sure. Give me a minute, husband," she snapped before she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She slid down on the floor and cried silently, letting the tears fall from her eyes. Things just went from bad to worse. She was forced to marry her stalker/rapist and it sickened her to death. And, to make matters worse, she had to say goodbye to the one man she loved more than life itself. She wished she was dead so she won't have to deal with the bullshit anymore. Richard White had done it. He made her his wife. He won.

_Oh, God, will this ever end? _She sobbed hysterically.

She still plans on getting away from Richard. But, the question is, how?

**Please don't send me any hate mail or something! Don't worry, I know what I'm doing! I told you I was gonna torture Olivia and Elliot even more (evil laughs). And, there's gonna be more torture and drama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Oh, and I need to know something. Can anyone tell Jade254 the name of the episode when Elliot teamed up with someone when they went after a strangler? You know, the one where Olivia didn't get along with him? I think I'll be using him later on but I'm thinking about bringing Bobby and Alex in the mix as well. But, if I do, I'm gonna have to pair them up since I'm a BA shipper, too.**

**Please review!**


	7. The return of Eric Plummer

**You thought Olivia marrying Richard was bad enough? Well, in this chapter, she's gonna receive the biggest shock of her life because someone else from a past case she worked on is back from the dead. And he wants revenge! This will totally shock you!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**On a side note: this chapter focuses solely on Olivia, Richard and the mystery person from her past.**

**X**

**One week later**

**Los Angles, California**

Olivia Benson-no, Olivia White really wished she was dead.

Standing in the middle of the living room, of the brand new two story townhouse her _husband _now owned, she just wanted to jump out the window, slit her throat or shoot herself in the head just so she could get away from him. But, he watches her like a hawk; making sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

It's been one week. One whole week since she was forced to marry the bastard and things just went from bad to worse. For one, he wanted to start a family right away and two, he wanted to have sex with her all the time. To make matters worse, he hired armed security guards to watch her at all times, just to make sure she doesn't escape. She felt like a prisoner in her own home; trapped in an loveless, abusive, painful marriage.

She missed Elliot. She missed him so damn much. Richard had a fit when she started bragging about the blue-eyed handsome detective she loved and gave her a beating she'll never forget. Now, whenever she's alone in the house, she can think about his sexy smile, his incredible body and his hot-tempered nature freely without any problems.

_I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry it had to come to this. I wish I could be with you. I love you so much, Elliot, _she thought, trying to fight back tears.

"Are you thinking about Elliot again, Olivia?" Richard said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Does it matter, asshole? Yes, I'm still thinking about Elliot," she retorted.

He bolted from his desk and stormed his way over to her. Then he grabbed her arm and yanked her against him.

"It does matter to me, you tramp! I told you over and over again that he doesn't exist in your life anymore. You belong to me! You're supposed to love me! Don't make me say it again!" he snapped.

She snatched her arm away from him and looked at him angrily. "Let's get one thing straight, White. The only reason why I'm even married to you because you forced me. I said you can't stop me from thinking about Elliot or loving him. I love him, not you. I'd never love you. And, if you're gonna hit me again, you better make sure that I stay down because I will kick your sick ass!"

"What the fuck did you say, hoe?!" he roared.

"I said the next time you hit me again, you better make sure that I stay down because I will kick you sick ass when I get back up!!"

Richard was stunned at her tone. He backed away from her, glaring at her with his cold brown eyes. He went back over to his desk and sat down, but, he went berserk and started throwing things at her. Olivia ducked and dived, screaming for him to stop. She managed to get out of the living room just as he stopped throwing the things from his desk.

"Bitch, get your ass in here right now! I'm not done with you!" he yelled.

"Go to hell!" she yelled back.

Olivia was too busy packing her things. She had enough of Richard abusing her and making her feel like a whore. She had enough of him threatening her. She was now taking a stand. She was leaving LA and she going back to New York.

_I can't take this shit anymore! He can't just whisk me away from the man I love and expect me to follow orders! I'm a woman. I have to stand up for myself. I was forced to do something I didn't wanna do, _she thought angrily as she closed her luggage up and carried them out the room. Richard intercepted her.

"And where in the hell you think you're going?!" he roared.

"Away from you, jackass! I'm leaving!" she snapped as she headed towards the door.

"I don't think so! You're my wife! You're not going anywhere! Elliot doesn't want you anymore! he doesn't love you!" he countered as he placed his hand on the door and slammed it shut.

She glared at him. "He does want me, you sick SOB, and he does love me. I still want him. It's you that I don't want!"

"What did you say?" he didn't hear her right.

"You heard me. It's you that I don't want. I never wanted you, I never loved you and I don't want your babies! I was planning on marrying Elliot and having his children until you came back and ruined everything! You just wanted some control. Well, I'm taking my control back! You'll be hearing from my lawyers first thing tomorrow! I'm going home to be with my man!" she snapped before she opened the door and walked out.

"Get back here, you slut! You're not going anywhere!" Richard screamed.

"I don't think so! I'm leaving you and I'm going back to New York! I'm gonna be with my man! And I'm gonna make sure someone put a needle in your arm! My lawyers will call you tomorrow morning with annulment papers. I'm claiming fraud in our so-called marriage!" Olivia yelled before she went out the front door.

"Bitch!" he yelled as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number of the person he thought was gone and forgotten. After only two rings, someone picked up the phone.

"_Hello?" _someone answered gruffly.

"I need your help! I'm about to lose my wife and I can't let her go back to New York. You have to stop her from leaving!" he pleaded.

The man sighed. _"I'm gonna have to kill her, man. She ruined my life. I was in jail for seven years for a crime I didn't commit. I killed three of her victims so I can get to her head. In the end, she shot me three times. I made her believe I was dead."_

"I don't want her dead! I just want her back, that's all," Richard complained.

"_Sorry, man, but I can't help you out there. If I get her back, I'm gonna finish what I started. I'm gonna kill her. Goodbye, White." _he hung up the phone.

"Fuck!" Richard muttered before he signaled the head of security over to him.

"Something you need, boss?" he asked frantically.

"I want you to gather up your best men and go find Olivia before she leaves town. I can't take anymore chances. Don't let her go back to New York city," White demanded.

"Sure thing, boss," he said before he left.

_Sorry, Olivia, but I can't let you go. I'm gonna have to kill Elliot if you go back home, _he thought angrily.

X

**10 minutes later**

**Outside**

The man slumped on the steering wheel of the taxi, waiting for Olivia to come out of the home she shared with Richard. He could still taste the disdain in his mouth at the thought of her. The bitch shot him three times and left him for dead, after everything he done to lure her into his apartment. And if it wasn't for the woman he held hostage, he would've fucked Olivia, then he would've put a bullet in her head.

His thoughts quickly fled once he saw her storming down the stairs in a huff, carrying her luggage. He quickly put his car in gear and drove down the street so he could catch up with her.

Storming down the street with the luggage in her hands, Olivia looked around and spotted a taxi coming her way. She signaled it to stop, which it did. She opened the door, threw her luggage in there, got inside and closed the door.

"Where to, Miss?" a deep male voice asked.

She looked at the cab driver questioningly. "Uh, can you take me to the nearest airport, please?"

"And why would I do something like that?" his voice dripped in mystery.

"Because I need to catch the first available flight back to New York. My boyfriend's waiting on me."

"Aren't you married?" he asked as he drove down the street.

"I'm getting an annulment. What's it to you, anyway? And how do you know about my marriage?" she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Because your husband called me and told me everything," he snapped before they reached a red light. He turned around in his seat and smiled at Olivia. Then he removed his sunglasses.

She felt sick to her stomach. He was supposed to be dead. Richard had contacted him to bring her back. Hell, she shot him two years ago when he pointed the gun at a innocent bystander. She was just following proper procedure. In the end, he ended up laying in the pool of his own blood while she stood over him, crying.

She really wished she was dead now.

"Remember me, Olivia? Thought I was dead, didn't you?" he snarled at her.

"Eric Plummer!" she shrieked.

"The one and only, sweetheart. Did you miss me?" he sneered.

"B-but, you're supposed to be dead! I shot you!" she reminded him.

"That you did. But, as you can see, I'm not dead. I'm alive and well. I missed you, Olivia. Marrying Richard White was the biggest mistake you ever made."

"He forced me, damn it!" she screamed.

He grinned foolishly. "I don't doubt that, honey. I've been following White for a couple of years. Sick, twisted son of a bitch. I don't know what Louise Billings saw in him, anyway."

Her brown eyes widened in shock. "You knew she was married to him?!"

"Yes, I did."

"Okay, well, can you let me out now? I can walk the rest of the way," she suggested frantically.

Eric glared at her. "I don't think so, Olivia. Now that I got you again, I'm gonna finish what I started."

"Please, let me go! I promise I won't say anything..." were the last words she said before he reached over and punched her dead in her face, knocking her out cold. She felt dizzy for a few moments before she blacked out and slumped on her seat.

He just smiled before he turned back around and faced the cars before him. Then, once the streetlight turned green, he drove down the street, laughing manically. Oh, yeah, he was gonna have so much fun with her now. With or without Richard.

Eric Plummer couldn't wait.

**Didn't see that coming, did you? Well, I had to put Plummer in to torture Olivia even more. I'd seem to have a habit of torturing her a lot, don't I? But, don't worry, Plummer and Richard will be in cahoots with each other eventually. **

**And, it's a strong possibility for Bobby and Alex to come in and help Elliot. But, I could chose someone else from other Law & Order brands to help. Would you like to see Logan, Wheeler, Green, Cassady or even the legendary Lennie Briscoe in my story? Let me know!**

**Please review!**


	8. The shocking return of Dani Beck

**Damn, you guys really want Alex, Bobby and Mike in on the action, huh? I'm still undecided on who should help Elliot, but that's where you come in, darlings. Don't worry, whoever I choose won't appear for another couple of chapters. I have to get Elliot out of the hospital first. And that happens in this chapter.**

**And the person I'm naming as the private investigator will play an important part in the story. For one, she's Elliot's former temporarily partner and two, I know this story takes place back in 2004 (she didn't even exist until two years later), but that's the beauty of Fan Fiction. I can twist it up any way I want to.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina.**

**On a side note: since the last chapter focused on Olivia, Richard and Eric, it's only fair that I'm gonna focus solely on Elliot and the gang at SVU. And, I'm gonna reveal the private investigator's name. in this chapter, too. You're gonna be surprised. And don't throw flames at me (hides underneath the table)!**

**X**

**One month later**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

Elliot walked through the double doors of the precinct. Man, it felt good to be able to breathe again. Having spent the last few weeks in the hospital made him go crazy among other things, but one person kept him sane through it all. If only she was here, though.

Now that he was out and back on his feet, he was ready to get back to work. He was determined to find the woman he loved.

"Hello, Special Victims Unit!" he cheerfully announced when he walked. Within seconds, he was mobbed by a slew of detectives. Casey, Alex and Cragen came out of his office to see what's the fuss about.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, looking confused.

"I'm back, bitches!" Elliot announced to the blond ADA.

She squealed with delight as she threw her arms around him. He just smiled and hugged her back. A moment later, Casey hugged her friend, too.

"We thought you were gonna live in that hospital forever, El," Casey joked as they pulled apart.

"One person kept me from going insane. Too bad she's not here," Elliot said sadly.

"You mean Olivia? Well, you need to come with us. Our private investigator has some useful information you can use to get her back," Cragen said before he went back to his office.

A glimmer of hope pounded in his heart. Could he finally get Olivia back and hold her again? _Don't get your hopes up just yet, Stabler. She's married to Richard White, remember? _A voice in his head said. But, he just pushed the thought in the back of his mind and smiled. Olivia was coming home. He was gonna make sure of that.

"Elliot? You coming?" Casey and Alex called out to him.

"I'll be right there!" he shouted cheerfully. Then he followed them to Cragen's office.

X

**5 minutes later**

**Cragen's office**

The woman sitting in front of Cragen's desk was looking nervous. She didn't think she was be back here. And she didn't think she was gonna see Elliot again. After all, it's been a little over a year since the two kissed and she could still feel his lips on hers. But, she knew the kiss didn't mean anything to either one of them. She knew he loved Olivia with all his heart.

_God, what am I doing here? Am I making the right decision helping Elliot out? Of course, he still loves Olivia. I could hear him calling out her name right now, _she thought gloomily, and she knows what it's like to lose someone she loved.

When her beloved husband died last year, she fell into a deep state of depression for seven months. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't eat and she couldn't function as a cop. So much so, that she ended up leaving the force altogether and started her own PI business six months after Dan's death. In just a few weeks, her business began to boom.

"Nervous?" Don asked, snapping her out of her thoughts about her dead husband...and Elliot.

"About what?" she asked out of the blue.

"Seeing Elliot again," he said softly

"Why should I be nervous, Don? Look, what happened between us is long gone, okay? We kissed, that's it. I'm not gonna stop him from loving Olivia. I know he's gonna do whatever it takes to get her back. I know he loves her more than life itself. I'm just here to help him," she reminded him firmly.

He held his hands up in defense. "Okay, I get it. Don't take my head off. I'm sorry if I offended you."

She sighed deeply. "No, I'm sorry, Captain. It's just that, I've haven't stepped foot inside a precinct in more than a year."

"You thinking about becoming a cop again?" he asked curiously.

She shook her head. "No. I'm done with that life. I'm perfectly happy being a PI. Besides, I have my daughter to think about and I can't relieve my husband's death all over again. It took me a while to move on."

Just then, the door opened and Alex, Casey and Elliot walked in. Cragen and the woman stood up. Elliot was shocked to see her again, after all these months.

"Hello, Elliot," she said softly.

He looked at her up and down. She still looked the same, only her blond curly hair hung loosely around her shoulders. Slowly, and with much precaution, he reached over and hugged her for a moment. Then he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Dani Beck. How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm hanging in there. I'm just living my life and taking care of my daughter. I don't know if they told you but I'm the private investigator who's helping you out," she told him.

"They told me you have some information about Olivia's whereabouts. I would like to know what you got right now," he said before he took a seat at the edge of Cragen's desk.

"Okay. For one, she's alive and well. Right now, she's in Los Angeles, California. Richard must've took her there shortly after they got 'hitched', " Dani explained.

"You make it sound like their marriage was a fake," Cragen jumped in.

"Because it was fake, Don. Richard married Olivia under a different alias. They were married under the names Lance and Josephine Williams. In addition to acquiring a phony marriage license, he also made her change her hair color, her eye color and her wardrobe. I was able to snap some pictures of them walking down the street. Would you like to see them?"

"Please?" Elliot pleaded. Dani handed him a manila envelope containing the pictures she had taken. He opened it up and he had to hold his breath when he saw her face.

In one picture, Olivia was being dragged down the street by him. She was dressed in a black mini skirt and black and white striped halter top, which showed off her flat tummy. Her eyes were covered in sunglasses and she still had the bruises on her legs and arms.

In another picture, he was slapping her around in the middle of the street, not caring if anyone saw him do it. Anger boiled in Elliot's veins even more. Several more photos of White abusing _his _Olivia made him sick to his stomach. He just wanted to rip his fucking neck off and feed it to the watch dogs.

"Elliot, are you okay?" Dani asked.

"I'm fine," he said through his gritted teeth.

"Well, I was supposed to take some more pictures of them, but things kinda changed," she said.

"What happened?" Alex and Casey asked unanimously.

"About a couple of weeks ago, I saw Olivia storming out of the townhouse she was living in. She had her luggage with her, so I assumed she left Richard. A taxi ended up following her down the street. I was able to get a closer look and..." she trailed off.

"Well, what? Dani, tell me!" Elliot demanded.

"Do any of you remember Eric Plummer?"

"I don't, but they do," Casey admitted, pointing to Alex, Don and Elliot.

"Olivia shot him in self-defense. He killed three of the victims she was working on. He did it out of revenge," Elliot said in a matter of fact tone.

"Did any of you check his body?" she asked.

Everyone in the room shook their heads 'no'.

"Well, that's another thing you need to know about. I had the funeral people dig up the coffin. When I opened it up, there was no body. Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah," Elliot snorted. "Eric Plummer faked his own death so he could get revenge against her."

"Well, I really hate to tell you this, but he was driving the taxi," Dani revealed.

"WHAT?!" Elliot screamed as he bolted up from the desk he was sitting on. "Plummer has her now? Do you know Richard will go berserk if he finds out?!"

"Or he knows about where she is because he told Plummer to get her?" Don jumped in.

Dani nodded her head. "It's a strong possibility. Everyone seems to want revenge against her, right?"

"It looks that way. But, I want her back home. Dani, can you please find out where Plummer has her? He vows to kill her the next time they ran into each other again," Elliot pleaded.

Dani stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm doing everything I can, Elliot. By the way, Don, can you see if you can get in touch with some of your former colleagues to help us?"

"I'll make some phone calls right now," he said before he picked up the phone and started dialing.

"Dani," Elliot called out to her. She turned around and looked at him for a moment.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

She nodded her head. "I'll be in touch. Don, you have my number."

He waved at her while he was talking to an old friend of his from the 27.

X

**Two hours later**

**Stabler residence**

"How are you feeling, Daddy?" 21-year-old Maureen asked as she sat a cup of coffee down in front of him.

He sighed deeply. "I'm hanging in there, Mar."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "We miss her, too."

He smiled at his oldest daughter. It was amazing; Elliot and Maureen has the closest relationship out of anyone in the family. He understands her and she understands him more than anything. Sure, he loves Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie to death, but Maureen seems more like a best friend than a daughter.

"You'll get her back, Daddy. And then, you two can get married," she beamed.

He looked at her in wonder. "How did you..."

She giggled. "I know these things, Daddy. I know how much you love her. Hell, we all love her."

Elliot hugged his daughter tightly. God bless his children. They were the ones who kept him on his toes when things got tough. He couldn't thank Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Lizzie enough for keeping him strong.

_I love you, Olivia, _he thought as he held his daughter even tighter.

X

**Los Angeles, California**

**Unknown location**

_I love you, Elliot, _Olivia thought as she allowed the tears to fall from her brown eyes.

She was tied up and gagged, battered and bruised once again. She was bound to a seedy bed. It was dark and hot, so she could barely breathe. It was only a matter of time before she ends up dead.

"Olivia, it's so good to see you again," Eric said, smiling sadistically.

_Just kill me, God. Please, just kill me now!_

**Uh-oh! What's gonna happen to her now that Eric Plummer has her back in his clutches? And who's gonna help Elliot out besides Dani Beck? Will it be Alex Eames? Robert Goren? Mike Logan? Ed Green? Or even Lennie Briscoe? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Please review!**


	9. Help's on the way

**Okay, okay, okay. Don't rip my head off. I think I should stop having Olivia raped because it's killing me and something tells me I need to get the detectives in on the action and quick. But, I'm gonna wait for another chapter or two to get them in. For now, I think it's time for Plummer to get his licks in. Don't worry, he's not gonna rape her. He hates her too much to do such a sick thing!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**On a side note: Okay, you got me. I'm gonna reveal the detectives who's gonna help Elliot out in this chapter. And, yes, two of them are from Major Case! One more thing: he and Elliot are related in my story!**

**On a second side note: I'm changing my mind about White and Plummer being in cahoots with each other Olivia. I'm killing Plummer off. And he's not coming back from the dead this time.**

**X**

**The next day**

**Queens, New York**

**Stabler residence**

Lounging around in his NYPD t-shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants, Elliot was grateful for some major peace and quiet. The kids are at school and he needed to be alone for a while. Nursing another cup of coffee, he leaned back against the sofa and thought about what he's gonna do today.

The reason why he's at home because Cragen suggested that he take some time off and not worry about Olivia. But, Elliot always worries about his girlfriend. He had planned on asking her to marry him at a romantic Italian restaurant, but, Richard White had to ruin everything he has worked so hard for. And having to hear that he 'married' her sent him through a loop.

To make matters even worse, Eric Plummer has her in his clutches once again. Elliot should've saw this one coming. He knew Plummer hated her with everything he has. The man served seven years in prison for a crime he didn't even commit and that sent him over the edge. Olivia felt guilty for her part but it didn't matter. Plummer wanted revenge and he got it: by killing three of Olivia's victims. Now, he has her out in Los Angles. And this time, he's gonna kill her.

The doorbell interrupted his thoughts. Sighing deeply, he got up from the couch and headed towards the front.

"Who is it?" he asked out loud.

"It's your cousin, Bobby," the man answered.

A smile tugged on Elliot's lips. He opened the door and there stood his cousin, Robert Goren a.k.a Bobby. A fellow NYPD detective who's the golden boy of the Major Case Squad, Bobby has a reputation for being the mild-mannered, I-can-see-things-better-than-you-can, intelligent minded officer who knows how to push people's buttons. And, like Elliot, Bobby's also romantically involved with his partner of three years, Alexandra Eames. Matter of fact, after she was rescued from a psychotic serial killer two years ago, they quickly got married. He just didn't wanna lose her.

"Bobby, what brings you here?" Elliot asked as he led his cousin inside.

"I'm here to check up on you, cousin. Your captain called and told me everything. How are you really doing?" Bobby asked as he took a seat on the couch.

Elliot sighed. "Not so good, Bobby. I miss Olivia. I need her back in my arms."

"I know how you feel, man. When Alex got snatched up by that sick freak, I wanted to kill everyone at my squad because they couldn't find her. Well, I took matters in my own hands. Within three days, I had her back in my arms again."

"I can't lose her, Bobby. I'm nothing without her," Elliot choked.

Bobby hugged him. "I know, man. I was nothing without Alex when she got taken away from me. But, when she came back and was in my arms again, I felt like I'm on top of the world. I knew I had to make her my wife. You're gonna feel the same way when you get Olivia back. I know you wanna marry her. I know she feels the same way about you."

"So, what should I do, Bobby? Disobey Cragen's orders and go after White and Plummer myself?" Elliot asked.

"You do need some help, El. I got some help. They're good people, too."

"Who helped you?"

"My partner Mike Logan, Lennie Briscoe and Ed Green. They're my best friends and they love Alex like a sister. They were more than willing to help me out."

Elliot smiled. "You think I should give them a call?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not. If they helped me, then they can help you. And, I got your back, too. We're cousins, remember?"

"Hand me the phone, then," Elliot demanded.

Bobby handed his cousin the phone and watched in satisfaction as he dialed the number to the 27. Elliot smiled at his cousin just as he heard someone pick up the phone.

"_Hello? This is Lt. Anita Van Buren speaking."_

"Lt. Van Buren, my name is Detective Elliot Stabler of Manhattan Special Victims Unit. I was wondering if I could speak with your detectives about..."

X

**Los Angeles, California**

**Unknown location**

Olivia could barely breathe. Thrashing her head from side to side, she was sweating, panting and hungry. It was dark and she couldn't see a damn thing. It's bad enough that Plummer brought her here after he punched her lights out in the taxi, but for him to tie her up, gag her and beating her to a bloody pulp, while she was butt naked was taking it too far.

She wanted to die, plain and simple. But, one person she kept thinking about kept her alive. His name was Elliot. Elliot Stabler. How she wished she was with him right now. How she wished she was in his arms again. She loved him so much that she just wanted to fight her way out of the hell hole she got herself into. But, she was too weak, battered and bruised to do anything.

"So, Olivia, how would you like to die?" Eric asked as he held a gun to her head.

"I don't wanna die," she cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm afraid that's gonna happen. You put me in jail for seven years for a crime I didn't commit and then you shot me. You shot me four times and left me to die. Now, the tables have turned," he hissed at her.

"Please, let me go," she pleaded.

He laughed at her sarcastically. "You really think begging will get you anywhere? I don't think so. You're gonna die. So just deal with it and maybe I'll make it less painful for you."

"Don't do this, Eric. I was wrong, okay? I was wrong. But, you already took three innocent lives to get me. Don't end up taking another," she pleaded some more.

He smacked her dead in her face, causing her nose to bleed. "Shut the fuck up or I'll blow your head off!"

Just then, the door burst open and Richard barged in, fuming. He punched Plummer right in his stomach and then he kicked him in his head. Olivia was shocked to see White beating up another man, but it didn't matter. He was only here to bring her back to the townhouse they shared.

"The next time you wanna snatch up my wife, try using a different tactic, okay? But, guess what? You're never gonna see her again because I'm gonna kill you!" White snapped before he kicked Plummer in the head again, knocking him out cold. Then he went over to Olivia and, to her shock, he punched her in her stomach.

"What the hell were you thinking going with this asshole?! I told you what's gonna happen when you leave Richard White! You're mine, Olivia White and DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" he snapped before he released her from her bonds. Then he threw her clothes at her.

"Get dressed, wife. We're leaving. And when we get back home, I'm gonna show you that leaving me was the worst mistake you'd ever made in your life!" he screamed in her face.

As she got dressed, she noticed Plummer was stirring. That made Richard turn his attention away from her for a moment. She took the opportunity to run away from the darkness, not caring if someone was chasing her. She just wanted to get away from both her 'husband' and her tormentor.

Just when she was about to escape, one the security guards smacked her with a platinum baseball bat. She was down and out in seconds. He signaled the others to pick her up and carry her out of the building.

"Sorry, Olivia. Boss's orders," he said before they threw her inside the van. A few minutes later, Richard came out, holding his nose together because Plummer punched him dead in his face. There was blood on his hands because White stabbed his arch nemesis over a dozen times, then he left him laying in the pool of his own blood.

"You got her?" White asked out of the blue.

"She's out cold. She's in the van. You're going home with her, sir," the head of security said triumphantly.

White patted him on his back. "Good job, my man. As soon as we get back, I'm writing you a check for $10 million."

"Really?" the man was shocked.

"Really," Richard said before he pulled out his blood soaked knife and stabbed him right in his chest. The man gasped for a second before he fell dead on the concrete ground, blood spattering everywhere.

"That's for taking too damn long, bastard! I wanted her the minute she walked out the door!" he snapped before he wiped the blood off the knife and put it back in his pocket.

"What happened to Cameron, boss?" one the security guards asked as he saw his lifeless body on the ground.

"Plummer managed to get him. I tried to save him, but it was too late. He was a good man, though," Richard said somberly before he headed towards his car.

The man just shrugged his shoulders and went to the van, then he got in and got settled. The vehicle pulled away just as you could hear the sirens from a mile away.

X

**New York City**

**Special Victims Unit**

**Cragen's office**

"Elliot, I thought I told you to stay at home. That's the reason why I gave you some much needed time off. So you can stay home!" Don said jokingly.

"I know, I know. But, I need to talk to you," Elliot said before he closed the door behind him and sat down.

"What's on your mind?" he asked

"Well, I would like your permission to go to LA," Elliot came out and said.

"You want to go to LA? Why?" Cragen asked, looking shocked.

"To get Olivia back."

Cragen sighed for a moment, then he ran his fingers through his bald head. "If you're going out there, I can't let you go there alone."

"I know that, Don. And that's why I'm taking some people with me," Elliot said.

"Like who?" Cragen was surprised.

"Like my cousin Bobby."

"Bobby Goren? Major Case Squad's Bobby Goren? Why is he going with you?"

"Because he lived through what I'm going through. His wife and partner was kidnaped two years ago by some psychotic serial killer and he took it upon himself to bring her back. He did get some help though. From your buddies over at the 27."

"Briscoe, Green and Logan," Cragen said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, Mike's over at Major Case now but he does keep in contact with Green and Briscoe. And, Alex's coming along, too. Bobby doesn't want her out of his sight," Elliot said softly.

"I don't blame them. So, are you gonna call them or what?"

"Already taken care of, Donny boy," Lennie Briscoe chuckled as he walked in, with Ed Green, Mike Logan Bobby and Alex Goren trailing close behind. Don shook his head and smiled at his friends as he got up from his chair.

"Briscoe, get your ugly mug over here and give me a hug," Don said before the two embraced. Then he hugged Logan, Green, Bobby and then he planted a fatherly like kiss on Alex's cheek.

"Hey, Cap, get your own girl," Bobby retorted, then everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"So, you're gonna help my top detectives out, huh?" Cragen asked teasingly.

"We would do anything for Elliot and Olivia. We need to get her back so they can get married," Briscoe said.

"How many times I'm gonna hear this?" Elliot moaned.

"Until you get her back, cousin," Bobby teased.

Just then, Dani unexpectedly walked in. "Hey, guys. Did you watch the news?"

"Never got the chance to, Beck. Why?" Elliot asked curiously.

"Eric Plummer's dead."

"WHAT?!" everyone in the office shouted.

"Yeah, he's dead. And whoever killed him made sure he stays dead this time. There was blood everywhere. Stab wounds to the chest, head and his unit got chopped off," Dani explained with disgust dripping in her voice.

"Anything else that we need to know?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah. The head of White's security was also found dead."

"Now what happened?" Ed groaned.

"Single stab wound to the chest. I guess he didn't get the job done," Dani said.

"Which means Richard has gotten Olivia back. Who knows where they could be right now?" Elliot said, choking back a sob.

Cragen rubbed his detective's back soothingly. "Which all the more reason why you should get out there and find her. Oh, and when you do, make sure you kick White's ass!"

"Will do, Cap," Elliot said with a shit eating grin on his face. Within seconds, he, Dani, Green, Briscoe, Logan and the Gorens were out the door and heading home to pack their things for their biggest mission yet.

Cragen slumped down on his desk and held his face in his hands. He was worried. Not only about Elliot but the rest of the crew as well. Briscoe, Logan and him go way back and he thought of them like brothers. Ed Green was like a favorite nephew and he could consider Bobby as a son because he's related to Elliot.

Don loves Elliot like a son. Sure, he can be a hothead at times, but he gets the job done. And he's been so good to Olivia since they've started dating. He knew Stabler would sacrifice his own life to protect hers. And that's what makes it so scary at times. Because he thinks of Olivia as his daughter, he cries himself to sleep at night; wondering why this had to happen to her?

Bowing his head, he said a silent prayer for Olivia's safe return. It was all he could do for right now.

**A little longer than my previous chapters, but it did play an important part. Next up, the search for Olivia begins! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	10. Reunited

**Well, the search for Olivia is on! I have a pretty good idea on how the confrontation should happen, but I can't tell you until I get to that point. And, yes, a reunion will finally happen in this chapter, but they still have to deal with some major hurdles. So, sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**The next day**

**Los Angles, California**

**Los Angeles Police station**

"How long before we can see him, man?" Elliot asked impatiently. He was shifting around in his seat and he was groaning. He didn't wanna wait anymore.

Bobby patted his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, cousin. It won't be long. He should be done in about a minute or two."

"I hope you're right, man. I can't sit in these chairs any longer," Lennie groaned.

Ed laughed. "That's because you're old."

"Watch it, Green. I may be old, but I could still kick your ass."

"No offense, Briscoe, but I would like to see you try," Logan laughed.

Lennie glared at him. "Remember one thing, Mike. I kicked your ass in boxing 9 years ago."

"That's because I let you kick my ass!" Mike retorted.

"Did that really happen?" Alex asked, jumping in on the conversation.

"Yes," Mike and Lennie said in union.

Elliot laughed at them. It was good for them to keep his mind off the intended task at hand for a while. Throughout the airplane ride out here, he couldn't stop thinking about Olivia. Her gorgeous smile. Her incredible body. Her honey brown hair. Even when they were apart for so long, he would get hard just thinking about her. This time, however, he managed to keep his raging erection under control.

Just then, the door opened and a man in his late 50s came out, his arms folded across his chest and he looked stern and stocky. The NYPD detectives stood up and faced them like they were back in high school.

"I'm Captain Michael Moore. You must be the detectives from New York," he announced.

"I'm Detective Elliot Stabler and these are my partners: Detectives Goren, Eames, Logan, Briscoe and Green. I work in Special Victims, Goren and Eames work in Major Case and Briscoe and Green work at the 27," he introduced.

After shaking each hand, Michael lead them into his office, then he closed the door. He took a seat at his desk and smiled as he watched the others trying to find a spot to sit in.

"I'd just got off the phone with your superior officers back in New York. I was informed that you, Elliot Stabler, are looking for Richard White?" Michael asked sternly.

"Yes. He has my girlfriend. She's a fellow cop and she's also my partner. Her name is Olivia Benson. He 'married' her, to say the least," Elliot explained as he handed a photo of her over to the captain.

"Wow, she's a beauty. You're a very lucky man, Elliot," Michael admitted as he looked at the photo. He handed it back to Elliot a moment later.

"Thank you, Cap," Elliot replied.

"I just want you all to know that we'll do whatever it takes to nail this bastard. All airports, bus stations and rental car services have already been notified. There's no way he's leaving town. Also, US custom borders has been informed. He's gonna want to leave the continent when we get done with his ass."

"We have to warn you, though, he has killed three people. He killed his wife back in New York and he killed Eric Plummer and the head of his security out here. He used a knife on them. I'm pretty sure he has it in his possession," Bobby jumped in.

"Thank you for keeping me updated. Now, if you need anymore help, just let me know," Michael assured them.

"We may need your SWAT team on this. Richard White is dangerous and we don't know what he's capable of," Lennie said.

"Not a problem," Michael replied.

Elliot sighed in relief. It won't be long before he has Olivia back in his arms again. He couldn't wait.

X

**30 minutes later**

**White Residence**

"Boss, we have a problem," Hammer, the new head of security said as he walked into White's home office.

"What's going on?" Richard smiled.

"The police are on to us."

White's face fell immediately. "What the fuck happened?"

"They know, boss. They know you killed Plummer and Cameron. Now, they're making sure you don't leave town. US custom borders made sure you won't leave the country, either. Face it, man, we're screwed."

"Son of a bitch!" White ranted.

"There's more. Detective Elliot Stabler's here. But, he didn't come alone. He has backup. Robert Goren, Alexandra Eames, Lennie Briscoe, Ed Green and Mike Logan are here also."

"Well, that's just great. We can't go into hiding because the police are patrolling the streets as we speak. And we can't leave town because everything's been checked off. Damn that Elliot! He always has to ruin everything for me!" White bitched.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Hammer asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna have to kill Olivia now. Elliot will have to mourn her," White said, smiling evilly.

"And then?"

"Then, we're gonna dump her in the river. Once all the evidence is washed off, they won't be able to pin anything on me. Come with me, Hammer. We're gonna have to take care of this matter once and for all," he said as they made their way down to the basement. But, once he opened the door, he found a security guard dead on the floor, blood pooling out of his forehead. He was shot point blank.

"SON OF A BITCH! SHE ESCAPED!" Richard screamed.

"B-but, how? There's no way she could've ran out of there. She's weak, battered and bruised. You did a real number on her," Hammer retorted.

"I don't care, you dumb fucker! She's gone! Find her! If she manages to go back to Elliot, we're screwed! Don't let it happen!"

Hammer rolled his eyes. "What do you want us to do once we have her, boss?"

Richard looked Hammer with fire burning in his brown eyes. He couldn't believe the son of bitch was asking him what they were gonna do once Olivia was back in their clutches. Is this man fucking deaf or something? But, he calmed down and gave the head of security a fake smile. He was gonna take care of him, too.

"Kill her. And make it painful enough that she'll suffer."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Make sure you're not seen. We can't take anymore chances."

Hammer nodded his head and took off, leaving Richard alone with the dead guard. He glared at him before he went and left the room, not before he slammed the door behind him.

_That bitch's gonna pay! _He thought angrily.

X

**Three blocks to the police station**

_Just a few more blocks and I'll be safe. Don't stop, _Olivia thought as she limped down the street, holding her sides with her hands because they were aching badly. It wasn't easy getting the hell out of the basement and escaping without being noticed. And it sure as hell wasn't easy fighting off the security guard who kept making advances at her. All she could do was thank her lucky stars that she had her gun with her.

She kept looking over her shoulder suspiciously to make sure nobody was following her. She just wanted to get to the police station as soon as possible. Every bone in her body was aching and she was about to collapse. Then, with all of her strength, she managed to run across the street, ran up the steps, opened the door and ran inside, panting before she managed to get to the steps.

Just then, Elliot and the rest of the gang made their way down the steps, laughing and chatting it up with one another when they saw a woman collapsing on the bottom of the stairs.

"Miss, are you okay?" Elliot asked when he got downstairs. But, when she looked up at him, tears of happiness and shock started rolling from his eyes.

"OLIVIA!" he screamed. He couldn't believe it was HER!

"ELLIOT!" she shrieked. Then she threw her arms around his neck and sobbed on his neck. He held her tightly, never wanted to let her go. They just stayed in each other's arms for a moment before he pulled back and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Baby, it's you. It's really you," he sobbed, touching his forehead against hers.

"Elliot, baby, it was horrible. Richard raped me every single day. He beats me. He even let his security guards beat me up. I wanted to die," she cried.

"But, you didn't. You're here with me. You had the courage to get away from him again. I'm gonna make sure you get better, you hear me? We're going home, we're gonna get married and we're gonna be fine. There's no one else for me but you," he assured her.

"I love you," she whispered.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you, too. I love you so fucking much."

Minutes later, the others joined in and each hugged Olivia. Lennie and Ed went back upstairs so they could inform the captain of some interesting new developments. Logan went outside and got the car started, which left Olivia still in Elliot's arms and Bobby and Alex looking at them with smiles on their faces.

"It's okay, Olivia. We're gonna get you some help, okay? Stay with me, baby," Elliot whispered as he carried her out of the precinct. She leaned into him, grateful for being in his arms again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss on his throat, which caused him to smile.

"When you get better, I'm gonna make love to you again. Don't worry, we have plenty of time," he whispered in her ear.

Olivia smiled. She couldn't wait.

**And it's not a dream. Elliot and Olivia are back together. But, Richard's still out there. He will get dealt with in the long run, but, in the next couple of chapters, I decided to make them fluffy. Don't worry because they won't be separated ever again.**

**Also, since Richard and Olivia's marriage proved to be a fake, she can marry Elliot. Should they get married out in LA or should they get married back in NY? Let me know what you think and stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	11. Richard White caught

**As I mentioned in the last chapter, starting in this chapter there's gonna be some light and fluffy moments for my EO fans. They're not out of the woods yet. White's still on the loose, but he's gonna get caught (either in this chapter or the next). But, I need to give Olivia a break. She's been through enough.**

**And please check out my new EO story. It's called 'Love Affair' and it's my first one shot smut fic. It's more romantic, funny and fluffy.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Los Angeles, California**

**White residence**

**3 hours later**

"I'm afraid we have some bad news," Hammer said when he entered White's office.

Richard was sitting in his chair, seething with impatience. It's been hours since Olivia managed to escape and his patience was wearing thin already. He needed her back. He had to kill her so he'll be able to throw Elliot off guard. So far, their actions proved to be pointless. Olivia proved to be much smarter than he cared to admit. And he didn't like it one bit.

"What happened?" White groaned impatiently.

"Olivia's back with Elliot. She found him at the police station. She's at the hospital right now," Hammer revealed.

Richard bolted from his chair in a fit of rage. "You mean to tell me that she's back with him? After everything I worked so hard for to get her away from him? They're back together?!"

"I'm sorry, boss..."

"SORRY MY ASS!! I'M A DEAD MAN, YOU HEAR ME?! I CAN'T LEAVE TOWN, I CAN'T LEAVE THE COUNTRY AND SHE'S BACK WITH HIM! YOU'RE EVEN WORSE THAN CAMERON!"

"I'm sorry we failed you, boss. But, the damage was done. You can't get her back now," Hammer stated.

"You damn right I can't get her back now! And it's all because of your fucking foolishness! Why do I always have to do things by myself?!"

"Maybe because you don't really love her."

"What did you say to me, bitch?" White ranted.

"I said maybe because you don't really love her," Hammer repeated.

Richard swung and punched his security guard right in his face. Blood spluttered from his fractured nose as White kicked him in his face. He went down like a ton of bricks.

"Don't you ever say that I didn't love Olivia, because I do. But, she never loved me. She loved that hot tempered fucking detective. Even when I was making love to her, she still thought about his ass!" he roared.

Hammer was too busy holding his nose to stop the bleeding to hear his boss bitching about a women who didn't give a rat's ass about him. He got up and walked out of the office just as Richard stopped his bitching.

_I need a new job, _he thought as he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Then, he thought against it and decided to sell his boss out. He smiled evilly as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number to the police station.

"_Hello? How may I help you?"_

"Is this the police's tip hotline?"

"_Yes it is. How may we be of assistance?"_

"I know where Richard White is located..."

X

**Local Italian pizzeria**

**1 hour later**

Meanwhile, Briscoe and Green were hungry, so they decided to go for some pizza. Elliot offered not to tag along because he didn't wanna leave Olivia, who was not in the hospital recovering from the injuries she sustained from White. Bobby and Alex also declined because they were back in their hotel room, getting busy. Mike decided to stay at the police station to help nail Richard. The detectives at the 27 understood.

"What a day," Ed groaned as he and Lennie took their seats at the table.

"Tell me about it. I had never seen Elliot this happy before," Lennie chuckled.

Ed laughed. "Same thing with Bobby. The day he got Alex back, he couldn't stop smiling for months. It's obvious that he's completely in love with her."

"I would like to be in love. I'm not getting any younger."

"I can see that."

Lennie smiled. "Shut up, Ed. Don't make me open up a can of whoop ass on you!"

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my suit," Ed laughed.

Just then, Mike came in and saw his fellow detectives laughing and joking around. A triumphant smile tugged on his lips when he approached.

"I hope you didn't eat yet," he said.

"And why's that?" Ed and Lennie joked.

"We need to get back to the station. An anonymous tipster gave us White's location," Mike announced.

"Are you sure?" Lennie asked they walked out of the restaurant and got into the car.

"I'm really sure. He gave us all the details we needed to catch him."

"So where is he?" Ed asked as they drove away.

"He's living in a townhouse uptown. The SWAT team's already there."

"I'll call Bobby and Alex," Ed asked before he pulled out his cell phone, but Mike took it away.

"Hey!" Ed yelled.

"Don't bother. They need to be alone. It's been a while," Mike chuckled.

"What about Elliot..."

Mike snorted playfully. "He's not leaving Olivia. Leave him alone. But, when we interrogate the son of a bitch, he's gonna go first. I know he wanna rip White's balls off the moment he sees him."

"All right, then. Let's go get the son of a bitch!" Lennie and Ed screamed.

X

**Local hospital**

**2 hours later**

"Elliot, tell me how much you love me," Olivia said, smiling.

He kissed her hand and gave her his famous shit eating grin. "I love you more than life itself."

"You really wanna marry me?" she asked.

"More than anything. I was thinking: when we get back home, let's have a Central Park wedding."

She smiled at him. "I would love it."

Just then, his cell phone rang in his pants pocket. He groaned and looked at her, who was smiling at him. He got up and walked out of the room, standing in front of the door, making sure no one got in. Then he pulled out his phone and snapped it open.

"Stabler," he answered.

"_Elliot, it's Mike. We got 'em."_

His blue eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "You found White? You found him? Where is he?"

"_We're on our way back to the station right now. He just about pissed in his pants when he saw us. He thought he saw a ghost or something. Look, I'm about to call Bobby and Alex and see if they could come down the hospital because I know you don't wanna leave her alone. We need you down here so you can beat him up."_

"No problem. Give me about twenty minutes and I'll be there," Elliot said before he snapped his phone shut. Then he danced around for a few moments before he got his act together and went back inside the room.

"Why are you smiling, handsome?" Olivia asked as he pulled up a chair and sat down. Then he took her hand into his.

"I have some awesome news for you, baby," he said, still smiling.

"What is it? Don't leave me hanging!" she exclaimed.

"I just got off the phone with Mike. They got him. They got White. He's going to jail."

Tears fell from her eyes. Not out of sorrow, but relief. She was safe again. Suddenly, to his shock, she reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. She pulled him down for a deep passionate kiss, shoving her tongue in his mouth. He moaned as he scooped her up in his arms. They were laughing and crying at the same time.

"I'm safe, Elliot. I'm safe with you!" she screamed happily.

"You're always gonna be safe with me, gorgeous. I love you, Olivia Hannah Benson," he said honestly.

"And I love you, Elliot. I love you so much. Now, get down there and beat the living shit out of him for me!"

"I don't wanna leave you alone..."

"Nonsense. Bobby and Alex are gonna be here soon." she giggled.

"You little vixen! You heard me, didn't you?" he laughed as he sat her back down on the bed.

"What can I say? My detective skills are top notch."

He leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "I love you...Mrs. Stabler."

She smiled. She couldn't wait to marry him. "I love you, too. Mr. Stabler."

X

**New York City**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

"Don, they got him! They got White!" Casey exclaimed when she barged into Cragen's office.

"What about Olivia? Is she all right?" he asked softly. He was still worried about his 'daughter'.

"She's safe, Don. She's back with Elliot, where she belongs. She's at the hospital now. They're gonna be home real soon. She's all right."

_Thank you, God, _he thought as he heard her leave. Then he got down on his knees and thanked his lucky stars for her safety. Then, to his own shock, he began to cry.

_My little girl's safe. She's safe. My little girl's coming home, _he thought as tears of happiness fell from his eyes.

**The next up, the anticipated interrogation chapter! Let's just say, Richard won't be leaving unscathed! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	12. Confronting Richard White

**I wanna thank you all for your honest opinions. I know that I used past and present tense a lot but I needed to do that in order to make sense of the plot. But, don't worry because I only have a couple more chapters to go in this story. Then, Elliot and Olivia can finally get married!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**On a side note: There's gonna be a lot of dialogue. Bare with me.**

**X**

**Same day**

**Lost Angeles Police station**

**Interrogation room**

"How long he's been sitting there?" Elliot asked as he watched Richard sitting in the room, his hands folded together on the table. He was looking nervous and moving around in his seat, which made him smile.

Mike smirked. "For a few minutes. We wanted to make sure you got here. I know you wanna beat him to a bloody pulp."

"Damn straight. But, what's gonna happen after I get done with him?" Elliot asked, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"If you're wondering if he's gonna serve his prison sentence out here, he's not. I just got off the phone with the DA. He said since White escaped in NY, there's no need for him to stay out here. They're beginning the extradition process. All the charges that were brought up against him out here will be tried by Casey and Alex," Green said, then he smiled.

"Only this time, our beer drinking buddy, DA Arthur Branch is gonna make sure dear ole Richard gets a needle in his arm," Briscoe beamed.

Elliot smiled at his fellow detectives. In just a short matter of time, they all had become very good friends. He took a deep breath and looked back at the two way mirror. His anger began to take over.

"Wish me luck. Oh, and if I try to kill him, please pull me out. I'm not gonna be able to stop hurting the bastard," he said before he opened the door and walked inside. The others quickly gathered around the two way mirror.

Richard looked up and saw Elliot coming in. He was pissed, not because he got arrested again, but because the blue eyed detective has someone he wanted. Immediately, he bolted from his chair and got right into his face. He wanted to kill him for ruining everything he worked so hard for.

"I know you got Olivia! Give her back to me! She's mine!" White screamed.

Elliot just smiled. Then, he reached back and punched him dead in his face, knocking him down on the floor. Another smile tugged on his lips when White got up and tried to take a swing at him. Elliot decked him in his face once again.

"I'll have your badge!" White screamed while he was holding his face.

"No, you won't. You see, I got special permission from the captain to beat the living crap out of you. I just can't kill you. So consider yourself lucky," Elliot said, his face turning into a frown.

"You stole Olivia from me. She doesn't love you. She loves me!" White snapped.

"And that's the problem with you, Richard. You 'married' her under a false name and brought her out here. You wanted to get her away from me so bad that you hired a team of security to bring her back to you, right? I know the game, White. I'd seen it before. I checked your financials and you took out $7 million dollars to pay Cameron, your former head of security. But, you stabbed him in his chest. Just like you stabbed Eric Plummer. The only difference is, he wanted Olivia dead."

"I stopped him from letting it happen! She's mine! She'd always been mine! If you hadn't come out here and brought your cronies, she'd have my child right now!" White cried.

"No! She never loved you! She loved me! She still loves me! We're getting married. And we're gonna make sure it's legal. Your marriage was fake! Just like your marriage to Louise Billing was fake."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" White roared as he lunged at him, but Elliot was too smart for that. He grabbed him and smacked his face against the wall, causing his nose to splatter. His blood was all over the wall. The blue eyed detective wiped it off with his finger and looked at it for a moment. Then he leaned down and wiped it on White's forehead.

"See what happens when you don't listen to me?" Elliot asked, smiling sarcastically.

"Give Olivia back to me, you son of a bitch!" Richard hissed.

"I don't think so. Besides, she's not coming back to you, anyway. As soon as I'm done here, I'm going back to the hospital and I'm gonna be with her. You, on the other hand, has a date with the executioner."

"I'm not gonna die, _Elliot. _Mark my words, I will get her back. If I have to go through you to get her, so be it."

"That's not gonna happen. You see, someone from your camp sold you out. Only, I can't tell you who it is. But, rest assure, you're never gonna see my future wife again," Elliot said before he headed towards the door, smiling. He didn't take two steps out when Richard lost it and jumped on his back. That didn't faze Elliot one bit because he turned around and slammed him against the door hard. He did it two more times before Richard got off him and screamed out in pain. Elliot raised his leg and kicked him in his face, causing more blood to come out of his nose.

Green, Briscoe and Logan looked on with huge smiles on their faces. It felt so good to see Richard get his. The man has been terrorizing Olivia long enough. It was about time for him to get his licks in.

"I'm gonna have you arrested!" White screamed. But, all he got for his tantrums was another hard kick to his face.

"You can't get me locked up, White. I told you I got permission to kick your ass. And I'm doing just that. Olivia would be so proud of me," Elliot said, smiling.

"Give her back to me right now or..."

"Or else what? You're gonna hold the whole police station hostage? I would like to see that happen!" a female voice snapped.

Elliot turned around and was shocked to see Olivia standing at the door, wearing the same smug on her face. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, more like slamming it.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I wanna confront him," she simply said.

"You need to be resting. You're supposed to be at the hospital, healing your wounds. Ms. Benson, did you escape?" he joked.

She smiled at him. "No, I didn't. Alex and Bobby brought me here. I'm going back after I get done with him. Please, Elliot? It's the only way I can finally get some peace."

"Be my guest," he said before he pulled out a chair for her to sit in, which she did. Then she glared at White, who was smiling at her.

"How's the nose?" she snorted.

"I'll live. Olivia, would you tell Elliot to leave us alone? He's not needed here anymore. I wanna talk to you alone," Richard demanded. He was still smiling.

"I'm not telling my partner and future husband to leave. He'll leave when he feels like it. Besides, I'm gonna need him to beat your ass again," she retorted, still glaring at him.

His smile turned into a full fledged frown. He leaned back against the chair and looked at her in surprise.

"Let me say this, okay? You didn't win, White. You thought you won when you whacked my face with a baseball bat and carrying me out of the precinct. You thought you won when you beat and raped me repeatedly. You thought you won when you forced me to 'marry' you and brought me out here. You thought you won when you hired your security guards to watch me at all times. And you thought you won when you killed Louise, Eric Plummer and Cameron. Well, you didn't win. I won, Richard. I won because I do have people who loves me. I won because I have a handsome man standing behind me who loves me and will do just about anything to protect me. I won because I managed to get away from you not once, but twice. And I won because...you a stupid son of a bitch!"

"Excuse me?" he reeled back in disbelief.

"Wonder how Elliot knew where we were? He hired a private investigator to track you down. I'm so proud of him. He was willing to do whatever it takes to find me."

"You bastard! You couldn't leave her alone, huh? You just had to get reinforcements to find me! You're fucking crazy!" White snapped.

Olivia reached over and smacked him across the face. Elliot just smiled at his fiancé's newfound bravery.

"Don't you ever talk to him that way, White. He's more of a man than you'll ever be!" she screamed.

"Olivia, why are you doing this? I love you. You love me. Why are you doing this?" he cried.

She snorted at him. "You've got to be kidding, right? You don't love me, Richard. Elliot loves me. He never hurts me. You did."

"If he loved you, he wouldn't had made love to you!" he screamed.

To his shock, Olivia smiled. "Elliot does make love to me. He shows me how much he loves me. I feel the same way about him. You? You don't make love to me. You don't have sex with me. You raped me. Over and over again. But, I lucked out because I'm on the pill."

"WHAT?!" Richard yelled.

"That's right. I'm on the pill. I will never bear your children. I'm gonna bear Elliot's children. Why? Because I'm gonna marry him. I'm gonna spend the rest with him. I love his four beautiful children and they love me. We're gonna be a family. You mean nothing to me, Richard. I'm done with you," she said before she got up and walked out the door, with Elliot trailing close behind. He looked at Richard, who had a shocking look on his face. He smiled triumphantly before he stepped out for a moment.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and breathed a tender kiss on his throat. He wrapped his arms around her, smiling.

"I'm proud of you, Olivia," he said.

"I'm proud of me, too. I knew I was doing the right thing," she said when they pulled apart.

"You done with White? We want our licks in now," Logan said. He was pouting, which made the others laugh.

"Go ahead, guys. I'm taking her back to the hospital. We're done here," Elliot said before he and Olivia left, leaving Ed, Lennie and Mike to go into the room and grill White even more.

X

**New York City**

**Special Victims Unit**

**Cragen's office**

"Anyone wanna drink?" Don asked as he reached inside his desk drawer and pulled out his infamous bottle of vodka.

"I need one. Badly," Casey said as she held out her glass. Cragen smiled before he poured the clear liquid into it.

"I guess I can take one, too," Alex said, holding out her glass. Within seconds, Munch and Fin came in, holding out their glasses. Don glared at them for a seconds before he reluctantly filled their glasses.

"As you know, we're celebrating," Don said as he put the bottle back in the drawer and pulled out a can of soda, being that he's a recovering alcoholic.

"What's going on?" Fin asked, looking confused.

Casey looked up and smiled at him. "Elliot found Olivia. They're out in LA."

"Well, thank God. I couldn't stand the sight of Elliot breaking down. Do you know how many times he ended up in the hospital?" Munch retorted.

"Once. And after he watched a videotape of Richard 'marrying' Olivia, he didn't leave for a while," Alex jumped in.

"Personally, I can't wait until she comes back. It's been a while," Casey said, smiling.

"Think they're gonna tie the knot?" Munch teased.

Everyone in the room stared at him with looks like 'duh'. Munch just sat back and kept his mouth shut. He already knew the answer.

Cragen just sat back and smiled, thinking about Olivia. It was only a matter of time before she comes back to where she belongs.

**Elliot, Olivia and the rest come back home in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	13. Homecoming

**Okay, well, as you know, this chapter is all about Olivia coming home. I decided to focus this one on Olivia and Cragen reuniting because you all want a 'father/daughter' reunion. This story is still not over. They still have to deal with Richard. And, you know me, I have to do a trial chapter! Alex and Casey needs to kick some serious ass in the courtroom!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Two weeks later**

**New York City**

**Special Victims Unit squad room**

Don put his bed up against the wall and got himself together. He has been waiting for this for the last few weeks. Today was the day. Olivia was coming home. His little girl was coming home.

When he got the call from Elliot and said that they were on the plane right now, heading back from LA, he couldn't help but to jump up and down with excitement. When he got off the phone, Don told the others to go home early and get some rest. Fin and Munch were surprised by his happy nature, but they did what they were told. Besides, they were just as excited about Olivia coming home.

Last night, he couldn't sleep at all. He just laid in his fold out bed and stared at the ceiling. All thoughts about his 'daughter' plagued his mind constantly. He wanted to kill Richard White for putting his little girl through hell. The months that she was away, he broke down and cried. He understood what Elliot went through.

But, he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Olivia was coming home, Richard's gonna go back to the slammer and she and Elliot are finally gonna get married. He knew those two belonged together.

"Excited, aren't you?" Alex said when she walked inside.

He looked up and smiled at her. "I can't wait anymore."

She grinned. "Me, too. It's been so long. I'm glad she's safe again. I'm glad her and Elliot are back together."

"What are you and Casey gonna do about Richard?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about him. We're going for the death penalty. Arthur called me just now and said that the DA's office out in LA are gonna let us try him on the murders of Eric Plummer and his former head of security here. There's no way he's gonna get off on this one," she said proudly.

"You know the defense are gonna play hardball, Alex. You and Casey are going against Trevor," Cragen reminded her.

"Of course they're gonna play hardball. But, we have so much evidence against White. He's done for. Hell, his own mother's willing to testify against him."

"What? Are you serious?" Cragen was shocked.

"Very serious. I was shocked when she called me. Anyway, I better get going. Casey and I have arraignment this morning," Alex said before she headed out the door.

"You're coming back, right?" Cragen yelled.

A smirk appeared on her face. "Of course I'm coming back. Olivia's my best friend. I wouldn't miss it for the world. See you later."

Cragen put his hands in his pockets and watched the blond ADA leave for court. A smile appeared on his face as the thought of Olivia Benson reentered his mind. It was only a matter of time before she's back where she belongs.

X

**Arraignment**

**New York Supreme Court**

**30 minutes later**

"Case number 00235648, people vs. Richard White. One count of rape in the second degree, two counts of murder in the first degree, one count of attempted murder in the second degree, two counts of fraud in the first degree and three counts of escape and stalking in the second degree," the bailiff read before he handed the file to judge Elizabeth Donnelly.

"Well, Richard White. It's good to see you back in the courtroom. I can't believe you managed to elude us for almost three months. How do you plead?" she asked, disdain dripping in her voice.

"Not guilty," he snapped. Trevor Langon, his defense attorney, whispered in his ear, telling him to change his attitude.

"Counselors, what's the deal with him?"

Alex cleared her throat. "Your honor, the defendant kidnaped, raped and 'married' a Special Victims Unit detective. He took her all the way out to Los Angles, California and kept her prisoner for two months."

"Also," Casey jumped in. "We're asking that the defended be remanded back to Sing Sing. He escaped during a prison riot."

"That's impossible. There were over 20 inmates who escaped that day," Trevor countered.

"And your client was one of them. He was already serving time for the rape and murders of his ex-wife Louise Billings and Assistant District Attorney Karen Fitzgerald. If he had his way, Detective Olivia Benson would be dead by now," Alex attacked.

"That's because she's a gullible bitch! She should've known he was coming for her the moment he got out," Trevor snapped.

"I assure you that she was forewarned. Olivia took all necessary precautions to protect herself but he still managed to get her. She was snatched at the 16th precinct," Alex countered.

"Like I said before, she was a gullible bitch!" he snapped again.

Donnelly banged on the gavel angrily. "Mr. Langon, I will not tolerate you disrespecting a member of the NYPD. One more outburst like that and I will have to remove you as White's defender. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, your honor," he muttered.

"Now, with that being said, since the defendant escaped from Sing Sing, I have no other choice but to remand him to another prison. Rikers is more secure. That's where the defendant's gonna be for the duration of the trial. Next case," Donnelly announced as she pounded on the gravel again.

Casey and Alex smiled at each other as they gathered their things and walked out of the courtroom arm in arm.

"Ladies, I need to speak to you both for a second," Trevor called out as he approached them.

"What is it, Langon? We have to get back," Alex whined.

"Can we talk a deal?" he asked.

Casey laughed in his face. "Not a chance. We're going for the death penalty this time. We have so much on him. And don't even think about suggesting a 730 exam. He knew what he was doing when he had Olivia, killed Eric Plummer and his former head of security. He also knew what he was doing when he raped and killed Karen and Louise."

"Let him serve the remainder of his sentence of those two. Taking away his life will not change anything."

Alex rolled her eyes. "At least Olivia will get some closure. Which reminds me, we need to go now. See you at trial."

With that, the two ADAs walked out of the courtroom with their heads held high.

X

**New York City**

**Special Victims Unit Squad room**

**2 hours later**

"Nervous?" Elliot asked as they made their way up the steps.

Olivia smiled at him. They haven't said a word since the plane touched down at New York International airport just a few hours ago.

"A little bit," she confessed.

They stopped in their tracks in the middle of the stairs and just looked at each other for a second. He took her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently. She snuggled close to him and sighed deeply.

"I love you, Elliot. I couldn't have made it through without you," she said, breaking the silence.

"I never gave you up. Not even for a second. You're my life, Olivia Hannah Benson. Nothing was gonna change that," he declared, kissing her forehead again.

"I can't wait to marry you," Olivia said as she looked up at him, smiling.

Elliot pecked her on his lips and grinned. Irresistible jerk. "I can't wait to make you my wife, Ms. Benson. Or should I say Mrs. Stabler?"

"Fine with me. Now, don't we have somewhere to be?" she teased.

"Yeah, I know. You have to see Cragen. I can't wait to see the gang, too."

With their arms around each other, they made their way up the steps until they finally reached the double doors. He pushed it open and allowed her to go inside first.

When she stepped inside, she noticed that nothing has changed. It was only yesterday that she was standing in here, actually on the job and doing what she does best.

"Need me to go with you?" Elliot asked softly.

Olivia smiled. "That's okay. Just wait out here. I'll be back."

"I'm going to my desk," he said before he leaned down and kissed her sweetly. She pulled away and wiggled her finger at him playfully.

"I'm all yours when we get home, Mr. Stabler," she said with her famous smile flashing on her face. She walked away, her butt jiggling from left to right. She didn't notice him staring at her.

_She's gonna be the death of me, _he thought, grinning from ear to ear.

X

**Cragen's office**

When Olivia opened the door, she noticed Don was practicing his golf swing. She stood by the doorway and smiled as he was trying to get his 'Tiger Woods' on. She was happy to see that some things never change.

"Come on, damn it! I was this close!" he grunted as he missed another shot at the hole.

"Some things never change, huh, Daddy?" she teased.

Cragen dropped his club and looked up slowly. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her standing at the doorway, her arms folded together. She had her famous smile on her face and he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Olivia? Is that really you?" he choked.

"Yes, Daddy. It's really me. I'm home," she announced, smiling through her tears.

He dropped everything and reached out to her. She went into his eager embrace and hugged him tightly. He allowed the tears to fall from his eyes as he hugged his 'daughter' with all his might.

_Thank you, God, for bringing my daughter home, _he thought, looking up at the ceiling while he just kept hugging her.

**Don't worry, there's gonna be more of that in the next chapter. And, who wants a smut chapter? Let me know! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	14. Homecoming, pt 2

**The smut will eventually come, but I need to put that on hold for a while. Olivia needs a lot of time to heal and with the trial coming up in the next chapter, I can't rush into Elliot and Olivia doing the nasty so soon. I don't think it would be fair for her to jump into sex right away. Don't you agree?**

**I'm also working on a new story. But, I need your help with the plot, okay? I'll tell you more about it at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: This chapter is completely drama-free. Like I said, there's gonna be some light moments in a few chapters. **

**X**

**Special Victims Unit**

**Cragen's office**

"I'm so glad you're home, Olivia. We were all miserable without you here," Don confessed. He was still holding his 'daughter' in his arms, who was still crying. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad to be back where I belong. I'm sorry," she said, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't be. What happened was not your fault. White's a sick man who got what he wanted, but you fought back and managed to get back to Elliot. I'm so glad he was able to get better."

"What happened to him?" Olivia asked. She always get worried whenever something happens to her fiancé.

"He had a heart attack after he saw the video of you getting tortured. He was already in the hospital when another videotape came for him. You were sitting in a chair, dressed in a black wedding dress. Richard 'married' you. Elliot didn't leave the hospital until a month later."

_Oh, God. Just seeing me being tortured really hurt him. I can't believe that freak took me away from the man I love. I was hurting, too, _she thought, more tears falling from her eyes. She looked up at Don. He couldn't stop smiling.

"But, he didn't give up. He never gave up. We got some help."

"From who?"

He paused for a second. "She's a private investigator. She used to be a cop. She was even Elliot's partner temporarily."

"Dani Beck," she said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. But, please don't take her head off. She proved to be very useful. She just wanted to help."

"I need to thank her, anyway. If it weren't for her, Elliot and I wouldn't be together again. I missed him so much."

Cragen noticed an engagement ring on her finger. "So he finally popped the question, huh?"

Olivia smiled. "On our way home. He said he couldn't wait another minute to ask me. I can't wait to marry him. I know he can't wait to marry me."

"You two deserve it. I'm so happy you're back, Olivia. When are you coming back to work?"

"Not for a while. I need time to heal, Elliot and I have a wedding to plan and we still have to deal with Richard in court. I have a lot on my plate right now and coming back to work right away is not healthy for me."

"I understand. Take all the time you need. You know I'm always gonna be here for you," Don said, smiling brightly.

"I know. So, where are the others?" Olivia teased.

"Casey and Alex are in court. They should be here any minute. Munch and Fin are working on a domestic abuse case and I told Elliot to take a couple of days off."

"Thank you, Dad. I'm going back to the apartment now," she said before she opened the door.

"Would it be all right if we all stopped by later? We got a lot of catching up to do," Don suggested.

"I'd like that," Olivia said before she left, leaving him smiling brightly.

_My little girl is back, _he thought triumphantly.

X

**Stabler residence**

**45 minutes later**

Taking a deep breath, Olivia walked inside the home she's been sharing with Elliot right before Richard interfered. Taking her shoes off, she walked inside the dark home when the lights suddenly came on. Out of nowhere, Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie and Elizabeth popped out from their respective hiding places and screamed 'Surprise'. Tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

"Welcome home, Olivia. We missed you like crazy," Maureen said as she hugged the older woman. Kathleen, Dickie and Elizabeth followed soon after.

"I can't believe this," Olivia said, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Believe it, Liv, we're so happy that you're home. We were worried sick about you. We even went to church every day to pray for your safe return," Kathleen stated.

_Elliot has the greatest kids in the world, _Olivia thought, a smile tugging on her lips.

"I love you guys so much," she said a moment later.

"We love you, too, Olivia. We're so happy you and Daddy are getting married," Lizzie beamed.

"How did you know that?" Olivia asked, looking shocked.

"It's so obvious. All Daddy did when you were away was bragging about making you his bride. He kept staring at the ring he bought. He cried himself to sleep at night. He cried constantly. He was so miserable without you," Maureen said.

"I know how he feels. I was miserable without him. Being out in LA was tragic for me," Olivia agreed.

"So, when's the trial? I want this guy put away permanently," Dickie declared.

"Next week. Casey and Alex have an open and shut case. He's done for," Olivia said.

Maureen put an arm around her shoulders. "Liv, let's not talk about that now. I made dinner for us. You must be hungry. I know they didn't feed you out in LA. You're losing weight."

Olivia could hear her stomach growling. She clutched her stomach with her hands and smiled at the kids. She just nodded her head and went into the dinning room. It was dark so she got scared. But, when the kids turned on the lights again, Cragen, Casey, Alex, Fin, Munch, Elliot and even Dani were standing at the table. More tears fell from her eyes as she went and hugged each person standing.

"I can't believe you," she whispered in Elliot's ear while she hugged him.

"We had to distract you for a while, baby. So, while you were too busy chatting with Don, the rest of us went ahead and prepared for your arrival," Elliot replied, giving her one of his famous shit eating grins.

"I love you," she said as she kissed him softly.

"I love you, too, sweet thing. Now, let's eat!"

Everyone sat down at the table and began catching up with one another. Olivia smiled at her extended family. To think she almost lost them two months ago to a psychotic human being who made her suffer was heartbreaking. But, now that she was back home, she had nothing to worry about. She can smile again. She was back where she belongs.

X

**4 hours later**

Laying in bed, Olivia was waiting for Elliot to come up. She needed his arms around her body. She needed to feel him again. It's been so long since she's been held lovingly. Just thinking about being with him again made her stronger and more determined to survive. Tossing and turning all over the bed, she could barely stand being alone when she heard the door open.

"It took a while, but I finally got everything cleaned up in the kitchen," Elliot said as he closed the door and began removing his clothes.

"It was so good to be with the people I loved again," she said as she watched him climb into bed with her. He then pulled her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm so glad we're back home," he whispered in her ear.

"I feel the same way. I love you so much. I never wanted to be apart from you," she said softly. He leaned down and kissed her again, this time, more passionately. She got into it at first, but the images of Richard having his way with her and torturing her flashed in her mind. She immediately shot up on the bed and began screaming.

"NO!" she cried, tears forming in her brown eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Elliot said softly. He could see her crying.

"I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want him to hurt me. Please, don't hurt me!" she screamed as she rocked back and forth on the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs. He just pulled her against him and soothed her.

"I would never hurt you, Olivia. He hurt you. It's his fault. I would never hurt you. Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm right here for you, darling," he said soothingly as he held her in his arms.

"I can't do this right now. I wanna make love to you, but I'll end up scared and alone. I don't want that. I'm sorry," she sobbed. They ended up laying down on the bed again, holding each other close.

"If you're ready to make love again, let me know, okay? I will wait forever for us to make love again, if you let me. I know you're still hurting. I won't rush you into something you don't wanna do. I love you, Olivia Hannah. You deserve to heal," Elliot assured her while he kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you, too. I'm going to therapy. If I'm gonna make it through another day, maybe talking to someone could help me."

"Whatever happens, I'm gonna stand by your side."

"Elliot, I know you'll never hurt me. I know you'll protect me."

"I'm gonna protect you with every ounce of my being. I'm not letting you go again. You're stuck with me, Benson. I'm sorry, Mrs. Stabler."

"I love you, Elliot. I'm so glad to be with you again."

"I love you, too, Olivia."

She fell asleep in his arms, finally feeling safe. He, on the other hand, stayed awake and watched her intently. He wanted to kill Richard White for putting her through hell. The months they had been apart nearly killed him on the inside. Every single day, he cried, prayed and ached for her to come back. And now that he has her again, he vowed to never let her go again.

_Thank you, God, for bringing her back to me. I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make her feel better. It's the least I can do for the woman I love, _he thought as he kissed her forehead again. Then, he finally fell asleep. Smiling triumphantly.

X

**3 hours later**

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility**

Even though the lights were out and the other inmates were asleep, Richard kept pacing around in his cell, mumbling incoherently and wringing his hands together. Two prison guards posed outside his private cell, reading a magazine and smoking cigars. He didn't wanna be here. But, thanks to those two lawyer bitches, he's stuck. And, the only person he blames for his troubles is Olivia.

She was supposed to love him. She was supposed to cherish him. She was supposed to be with him. Instead, she ripped his heart out of his chest and stomped on it without a care in the world. Then, she had the nerve to go back to the man he hated more than anything in the world.

Elliot Stabler! He must die!

Sitting down on his bunk bed, Richard rubbed his hands together. He was thinking of a way to get rid of Elliot since he can't have Olivia anymore. Then, he thought of something great. A evil smile tugged on his lips. Why he didn't think of this sooner? Tomorrow, when he stands trial, he's gonna do something so shocking that Elliot and Olivia won't see this coming.

He couldn't wait.

**I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I had another chapter to do for another story, plus, I found out that one of my favorite wrestlers died today.**

**But, don't you worry. The trial chapter will happen in the next chapter with some shocking twists in store. Stay tuned!**

**Also, I'm working on another EO story. This one's gonna be light, fluffy and funny. But, if you can, send me some ideas. I would appreaciate it very much.**

**Please review!**


	15. Attacked in court

**Wow, I'm almost done with this story! Well, as you know, this chapter's all about the trial and I have to warn you, what you are about to read will shock you to say the least. holds. Plus, several shocking twists will happen as the story goes along. But, the outcome of the trial will be good, I promise you.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Two weeks later**

**Trial, part 47**

"Richard White, do you still love Olivia Benson?" Trevor asked, looking at his client with seriousness dancing in his eyes.

Richard, poised at the witness stand, looked at Olivia with lust dancing in his eyes. He blew a kiss at her, which caused her to cringe.

"Yes, I do still love her. I wanted her to love me. But, that never happened. I guess her love for Elliot was too strong," he answered honestly.

"Thank you. No further questions," Trevor said before he took his seat.

Just then, Alex stood up, looking beautiful in a red suit, straightened out her infamous glasses and approached White with disdain looming on her face.

"Mr. White, if you love Detective Benson, why did you beat and rape her?" she asked quickly.

"I didn't beat her. I sure as hell didn't rape her, either. I was making love to my wife. Is there a crime?" he challenged.

"She's not your wife, you moron! You married her under a false alias and you took her out to Los Angeles. Which means, your marriage was phony, a fake," Alex challenged back.

"That's a lie! She just told you this because she wanted to get away from me. Olivia loves me, not Elliot!" Richard screamed.

Alex just smiled. She got him right where she wants him. She went back to the table and grabbed some items off of it.

"Your honor, in my hands, I have some photos of the physical injuries Detective Benson sustained while she was held captive out in Los Angeles," Alex said.

"Objection!" Trevor barked.

Judge Donnelly glared at him. "Overruled."

Alex smiled. Then she continued. "Richard, if you didn't beat and rape Olivia, then why did she sustain severe bruising on her legs, arms, thighs and even on her face?"

"She did it herself," he lied.

"I don't think so. I have her medical records in my hands. Her doctor confirmed that the wounds she suffered were not self-inflicted. Which means, you inflicted harm on her."

"She lied! I didn't do anything to her!" Richard screamed.

"Keep your voice down or I'll find you in contempt of court. You are to answer the questions that have been asked to you! Do I make myself clear?" Elizabeth barked.

"Crystal," he mumbled.

"Counselor, you may continue," Donnelly said.

Alex nodded her head. "Mr. White, you stabbed your former head of security Cameron Harper in the chest, then you left him for dead. Would you tell the court why you did it?"

"He took too long finding Olivia, that's why," White simply answered.

"And Eric Plummer? Why did you stab him? And why did you contact him?

"He took Olivia away from me. I had to take care of him. He wanted her dead. I wanted her to be with me. I wanted his help. I wanted him to bring her back to me. But, like I said before, he wanted her dead. I had to do something."

"So you can torture her some more? Was that your intention the entire time?" Alex asked.

"She loves me. I had to take her away from Elliot. He was poisoning her with his lies. He don't love her. I love her," he declared furiously.

"She didn't wanna go with you, Richard. You stalked her for months, then you whacked her with a baseball bat. She hates you. Why did you have to harass her?"

"Because she loves me! When I was hiding in her closet, I wanted to throw up because she was making love to the wrong man. She should've been making love to me. I don't know what she sees in him, anyway. He's nothing but a punk."

"If anyone's a punk, it's you, Richard. Thank you for making this case easy for us," Alex said before she took her seat. Then, it was Casey's turn. She was gonna grill him with everything she has to offer.

"Did you love Louise Billings?" she asked right away.

White was blown away by her bold question. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean did you love Louise or did you just married her so you can get close to Olivia?" she asked firmly.

"I loved her. Not as much as I love Olivia, but I loved Louise."

"Really? Then why did you rape her? Why did you kill her? Wasn't she enough woman for you? Why did you have to take control?" Casey grilled.

"She filed charges against me because I raped her. I copped a plea and served no time in prison. She told the police that it was date rape."

"Then you killed her. In cold blood. Just to impress Olivia, right?" Casey snapped.

"It was the only way I could get to her. But, she ended up with Elliot Stabler. What kind of joke is that?" Richard sneered.

"They're in love, Richard. She loves him, not you. You killed your wife, Karen Fitzgerald, Eric Plummer, Cameron Harper. You even tried to get George 'Hammer' Simpson killed, too. Did you or did you not say to him that you had no choice but to kill Olivia because Elliot and his fellow detectives came to LA to look for her?" Casey quipped.

"Yes, I did. But, it was a joke. I wasn't about to kill her. I was gonna put her in a dangerous situation so I can come out a hero, that's all," he lied.

"But, one of your security guards was shot in the head by her. That's how Olivia was able to escape. And, then, everything shattered for you. I don't understand why you even pulled this off," Casey huffed.

"And I don't know why you're asking me these questions. I'm not going to jail. Olivia's gonna make sure of that. We're gonna be together. We're gonna get married for real and start a family. Olivia needs to see that Elliot is full of shit," Richard declared.

"The only person you're gonna be with is the devil. No further questions, your honor," Casey said before she went and sat down, smiling.

"You may step down, White," Donnelly said, not looking at him. He did just that and went back to his seat, pissed off. Casey and Alex played him for a fool. And, to make matters worse, he looked over and saw Olivia laying head against Elliot's chest. He clutched the object in his hands and waited. He wanted Stabler to take the stand.

"Your honor, at this time, the people would like to call Detective Elliot Stabler to the stand," Alex said while she stood up.

Taking a deep breath, Elliot stood up and headed towards the witness stand. He kept looking back at his fiancé, blowing kisses and winking at her to let her know he loves her. That made Richard sick to his stomach.

After being sworn in, Elliot said down and folded his hands together on his lap. He kept looking at Olivia, who smiled.

"Detective Stabler, is it true you're in a romantic relationship with Detective Olivia Benson?" Alex asked softly.

"Yes, it's true. We're engaged. We're planning to wed as soon as possible," Elliot simply answered.

"WHAT?!" Richard barked.

"One more outburst like that and I'll have to remove you from court, okay? Don't try me, Mr. White!" Donnelly snapped. Richard settled down right away.

"Detective Stabler, how did you feel when Olivia was kidnaped by Richard White?" Alex asked. She took her place next to the jury, who was listening intently.

"I wanted to die. Without her, I'm not complete. I'm completely in love with her. I was gonna ask her to marry me before he came back and ruined everything for me. She didn't know this, but I even considered committing suicide at one time."

_Oh, my God! He was gonna take his own life because I was gone, _Olivia thought, tears forming in her eyes.

"What about the videotapes, Elliot? When did you get them?" Alex asked.

"The first one I got was exactly one week after Olivia was abducted. I ended up having a heart attack. I received the last tape while I was in the hospital. He said that I could never get her back. He said he 'married' her. I ended up having another heart attack. I didn't get out of the hospital until a month later. But, I was so determined to find her."

"Would you tell the court who helped you out?"

Elliot cleared his throat. "My cousin Bobby Goren helped me. He's a fellow NYPD detective. Along with Mike Logan, Lennie Briscoe and Ed Green. Bobby's wife and partner, Detective Alexandra Goren also helped."

"Did you also hire a private investigator?" Alex asked curiously, even though she knew they had. Hell, she's been at the precinct everyday since Olivia's kidnaping.

"Yes. Her name is Dani Beck. She proved to be valuable to us. She was able to track down White's location. We just went on from there," Elliot answered.

"You also received special permission to beat the crap out of White, is that right?"

"Correct. I'm not supposed to kill him, that's all. But, I let out my anger and frustrations at him because of the pain he caused to me, Olivia, my family and everyone at Special Victims Unit. I just wanted him to pay..."

"NO! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR STEALING OLIVIA AWAY FROM ME!" Richard roared before he went over and lunged at Elliot, wielding a knife in his hands. Several security guards managed to subdue him, but White proved to be too strong. One by one, punched the living daylights out of them before getting to Elliot, who managed to pull his gun out. Everyone in the courtroom was running for their lives.

"Drop the knife, Richard!" he demanded.

He smiled. Before Elliot even had the chance to react, Richard kicked the gun out of his hand. Then, before he could reach for it again, White lunged at him and stabbed him in his chest. Olivia screamed and tried to reach for her man, but she was being held back by Fin and Munch.

"If I can't have Olivia, I'm making sure you're not gonna have her, either. I rather go to jail for killing you than losing her to you again, bitch!" White snapped. He then picked up Elliot's gun and pointed the object at Olivia. She screamed but she pulled her own gun out of its holster. However, she didn't have time to pull the trigger because he beat her to the punch.

She felt the bullet tearing through her stomach. She clutched at her flesh with her hands and felt her blood seeping through her fingers. She screamed again before she fell down on the floor. Fading in a world of blackness, she could barely hear Munch screaming out for help while Casey and Alex trying to revive her.

Olivia fell unconscious soon after.

**Olivia gets shot and Elliot gets stabbed. When will the madness end, huh? More drama for your mama in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	16. Shocks and surprises

**Okay, before you go and take my head off, I'm done torturing Elliot and Olivia permanently. It's time for Richard to get his, don't you think? And I know you all were shocked to see Olivia get hurt also, but I just couldn't make the shocking twist bland. But, that's not gonna happen anymore. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I'm gonna need your help. Read all about it at the end of the chapter and you'll find out what I mean, okay?**

**X**

**Trial, part 41**

**New York Supreme court**

**Three weeks later**

Thanks to Richard's brutal attack on Elliot and Olivia in court three weeks ago, Judge Donnelly had no other choice but to postpone the trial. Trevor tried to get Elliot's testimony removed, but Donnelly wasn't going for it and declared that Elliot's testimony was admissible. In fact, she removed Trevor as Richard's attorney due to her suspicions that they were in cahoots with each other. Donnelly appointed Jacqueline Montgomery as his new public defender, but, that didn't do Richard any justice.

Elliot was out of the hospital. He returned to work a short time later, but he's now on restricted desk duty until he's well enough to do field work again. But, instead of doing paperwork, he took every opportunity to see Olivia. He didn't want to leave her side.

Speaking of Olivia, she was still fighting for her life. Her lung was punctured, her ribs were bruised and the injuries she sustained out in Los Angeles finally caught up with her. It was gonna take a while for her to recover. Furthermore, Alex and Casey needed her testimony so they can put the needle in Richard's arm.

But, perhaps the biggest shocker the defense got was a key witness. It turned out to be Richard's presumed dead ex-wife, Louise Billings. It turned out she was alive after all and has been living in the Witness Protection Program for the last four and a half years.

"Ms. Billings, how long have you been married to Richard White?" Alex asked.

"Only three months," she said softly.

"How would describe your marriage to him?"

Louise cleared her throat. "Pure hell. Richard was abusive and controlling. He was also a mean drunk. He would hit me every chance he could get. He would even hit me for no reason at all."

"Did he rape you?" Alex asked while she looked at the petite woman with concern in her brown eyes.

"Yes. He raped me. That's when I knew our marriage was over. I filled for an annulment the very next week. Richard didn't take it too well when I told him the news. He ended up raping me again. That's why I filled date rape charges against him. But, he only got probation. He didn't even go to jail," Louise explained, tears forming in her eyes.

"When the last time you saw him?" Alex asked.

"The day he shot me. It was five years ago."

"Thank you. I have no further questions, your honor," Alex said before she went and sat down. Then, Jacqueline stood up.

"Ms. Billings, did my client come inside your apartment that day you were shot?" she asked.

Louise nodded her head. "He wanted to work things out with me. But, my annulment was granted. He found out about it and got pissed. That's when he pulled out his gun and shot me."

"How many times?"

"Five."

"And you're still breathing? You lead Richard to believe you were dead, didn't you? You wanted him to go to jail so bad that you faked your own death, huh?"

"Objection!" Alex retorted.

"Sustained. The witness does not have to answer that question," Donnelly stated.

"Tell me something, Ms. Billings. Did you love my client?" Jacqueline asked sternly.

"Yes. But, he never loved me. He was too busy obsessing over a woman who'll never love him. In his eyes, I was only second best," Louise answered.

"Second best to Detective Olivia Benson, right? Did you ever meet her, Louise? Did you ever talk to her?"

"No. But, I knew about her."

"I bet you did," Jacqueline snapped.

Louise then got angry. "Listen to me, you cold, heartless bitch. You don't know me. You don't know anything about me. I was raped by the man I called my husband. He never loved me. He just loved to control and beat me. Just like he did to Olivia. She was right to get him arrested. Just like I'm right for coming here today and telling my story. I hope your client can hear this."

Mumbling in defeat, Jacqueline lowered her head in shame and went to her seat. Louise stepped down from the bench with her head held high and a huge smile on her face. Alex and Casey were smiling, too, because they knew this case was a piece of cake to them.

"Your honor, the people would like to call Detective Olivia Benson to testify," Alex said as she stood up.

"That's impossible, your honor! As I recall, she's in the hospital!" Jacqueline barked.

"Maybe so, but she would like to testify via satellite. May the people have permission, your honor?" Casey asked.

"I'll allow it. Besides, I'm not comfortable dragging her to the courtroom knowing the condition she's in. Bailiff, please bring in the television set, please," Donnelly demanded.

He did what he was told. A few minutes later, the television set was brought out to the courtroom. It took him just a moment to set it up, but once he did, he cut on the television. The image of Olivia laying in a hospital bed appeared on the screen. To Alex and Casey satisfaction, Elliot was sitting next to her on the bed, holding her hand.

"Detective Benson, how are you feeling?" Alex asked, trying to fight back tears.

_I'm fine. I'm just sore but I'll live, you know. I'm ready when you are._

"Okay, Benson. Now, would you tell the court who do you love?" Alex asked, already knowing the answer.

_I love my fiancé, Detective Elliot Stabler. _

"And would you tell the court how did you end up with Richard White?"

_He stalked me when he escaped from prison. He called me from my apartment, my job and my cell phone. His intentions was to get me back in his arms. He kissed me twice before. He raped me in my own apartment after he called me. He hid in my closet twice. He overheard me and my fiancé making love. _

"Would you tell the court how he managed to get you that time?" Casey asked.

_I was running down the hallway because Captain Cragen wanted us to meet in his office. Out of nowhere, I was whacked with a baseball bat. I was knocked out cold. Next thing I remember, I was tied up, gagged, naked, bloodied and bruised on a seedy mattress. Then, he took me out to Los Angeles, California, not before he took me to Las Vegas and 'married'. From there, everything went from bad to worse._

"If you can, will you describe what Mr. White has done to you, Olivia, while you two were out there?" Alex asked softly. She just wanted to run over that and beat the shit out of him.

_He raped me everyday. And if I didn't do what he wanted, he'd beat me senseless. I wanted to die but just thinking about Elliot kept me alive. I prayed everyday for him to find me. And, sure enough, we were back together. I couldn't be more happier in my life._

Alex took off her glasses and wiped the tears away from her eyes. Casey noticed it and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They looked at Donnelly, who had a genuine smile on her face.

"Your honor, we have no further questions," Alex said before she and Casey sat down.

"Your honor, I have no questions for the witness," Jacqueline said quickly. She sat back down and looked at her client, who glared at her intently. He couldn't believe she would give up just like that. Then he looked over and glared at Casey and Alex, who smiled at each other. He knew he was screwed but he didn't have to like it one bit. Those two bitches made him look like a fool.

"Court in adjourned for today. Trial will resume tomorrow," Donnelly said.

The bailiff came over and literally yanked Richard out of his seat. He glared at the guard while he was being escorted back to his cell.

X

**Mercy General Hospital**

**Olivia's room**

**30 minutes later**

"You did really good, Olivia," Elliot soothed her, smiling brightly.

She smiled in return. "Thank you, baby. God, I can't wait to get out of here."

"It's gonna be a little while. Doctors said you need more rest. Plus, you have to start taking your medications. I don't want you ended up sick when we tie the knot," he assured her.

"Don't you think I know that?" she snapped. Her ribs started to hurt, which forced her to calm down.

"I'm sorry. I know you're just trying to help me," she said softly.

He leaned over and kissed her softly. Then he pulled back and looked into her brown eyes. He couldn't help but to get lost in them.

"Don't worry about it, Liv. You'll be out of here soon enough. And then we can get married as planned," Elliot said, holding her hand.

"El, I want to wait for us to consummate our marriage. I still need time to heal, you know? I don't wanna rush into sex right now," Olivia said softly.

"I'll wait forever if you let me. I love you, Olivia Hannah Benson. I want you to heal from what White has done to you. Don't worry, honey, Alex and Casey has the case nailed shut," he said, giving her his famous shit-eating grin.

"You're so good to me. I love you, too. I can't wait to marry you," she said before sleep claimed her.

Elliot decided not to leave. He scooted closer to the bed and got comfortable. Holding her hand, he watched her sleep for a moment before he fell asleep, not caring if he got in trouble or not.

_I'm not letting her go again, _he thought.

**I have only one chapter left before the wedding! You know what's the verdict's gonna be, so just stay tuned and don't forget to start a party, okay? Love you lots!**

**By the way, I need you help. Where do you want Elliot and Olivia to have their wedding:**

**Central Park?**

**Church?**

**Beach?**

**Elliot's house?**

**Let me know, okay?**

**Please review!**


	17. Plotting revenge?

**Wow, so many of you want Elliot and Olivia to get married in Central Park. I always wanted to write a chapter on that so, it's looks like your wish is about to come true. But, to be fair, if you want them to get married somewhere else, let me know before I write the next chapter. Last chance, ladies and gentlemen!**

**BTW, I'm just like the rest of you. I can't wait until the new season begins In September. I need to know what happened since 'Screwed'!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Two weeks later**

**New York Supreme Court**

**Trial, part 41**

Hand in hand, Casey and Alex walked inside the courtroom, waving hellos to the others. When they took their seats at the table, they both began to pray. Praying for today to turn out right for everyone involved, including Olivia.

Speaking of Olivia, she was now out of the hospital and is resting at home, but she can't go back to work until she's fully healed. Cragen was upset that he can't put her on restricted desk duty, but he understands that she needs her strength. Elliot has been so wonderful with her. He took care of her and made sure she was comfortable. The man was a godsend.

They also decided that when she does get better, that they were gonna get married in Central Park, their favorite place to sit and unwind. And that's what Elliot's been doing since the whole Richard White fiasco unraveled. He would sit and the same bench by the garden and think about Olivia. His sweet and loving Olivia.

Richard's trial was the talk of the country. Not since the O.J. Simpson trial that so many people tuned in to watch him get his ass handed to him by the prosecution. Even DA Arthur Branch was pleased with Casey and Alex's performances.

A few minutes later, the door opened and Richard came out, glaring at everyone with his cold brown eyes. Dragging his shackles along, he even glared at Jacqueline, who from the moment she replaced Trevor, that she was fighting a losing batter. Casey and Alex had way too much on him.

"All rise. Court is now in session. The honorable Judge Elizabeth Donnelly presiding," the bailiff announced.

Elizabeth arrived, not taking her eyes off of Richard and took her place at the stand.

"You may be seated," she announced. Everyone then sat down. The bailiff handed her a piece of paper and read it. It was the verdict. She realized it took the jury less than a hour to come up with one. Then she handed the paper back to bailiff, who handed it back to the jury.

"I'm just gonna get right to the point. Has the jury reached its verdict?" she asked sternly.

A female juror stood up and nodded her head. "We have, your honor."

"Will the defendant please rise?"

Richard and Jacqueline rose from their seats, waiting for his fate to be sealed.

"On the count of murder in the second degree, how do you find?"

"We find the defendant...guilty."

Everyone, including Alex and Casey, breathed a sigh of relief.

"On the count of rape in the second degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the count of attempted murder in the first degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the count of assault with a deadly weapon in the second degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the count of kidnaping in the first degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the count of stalking and menacing in the second degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the count of conspiracy to commit murder in the second degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty.

"And on the count of fraud in the first degree, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

Everyone in the courtroom erupted in a loud cheer. Richard White was found guilty on all the charges that had been read. Casey and Alex stood up and hugged each other tightly. A moment later, everyone calmed down.

"Sentencing will take place one week from today. Court in adjourned," Donnelly said before she stepped down. Casey and Alex grabbed their things and walked out the courtroom. Alex grabbed her cell phone and dialed Elliot's number. After only two rings, he picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"It's Alex. Did you watch the verdict?"

"_How could I not, Alexandra? I knew from the moment you and Casey stepped into that courtroom, that you had his ass. He'll never hurt my Olivia again."_

"Speaking of Olivia, how is she?"

"_Just fine. She's asleep right now. So far, she hasn't had any nightmares about Richard, so I guess that's a good sign. She's also talking with Huang about her ordeal. She's really healing. But, I'll tell her as soon as she wakes up."_

"Casey and I are heading back into the precinct. We'll call you later," Alex said before she snapped her phone shut.

"Was he jumping up and down for joy?" Casey teased.

"Olivia's asleep so he didn't wanna disturb her. But, he was happy with the verdict," Alex replied.

"So, what's next?"

Alex grinned."We're going back to the precinct and celebrate. Then, I'm taking John home so we can have our own little celebration."

Casey smiled. "I guess I can say the same about me and Fin. God, for a guy who's older than me, he sure knows how to please me."

Both ladies giggled as the left the courtroom.

X

**One week later**

**New York Supreme Court**

**Trial, part 42**

Elliot and Olivia walked inside the courtroom, holding hands. When he told her the news last week, she wanted to be there. She wanted to make sure the bastard rots in hell for what he put her through. She just wanted to live again.

"We can go back home. We don't have to be here," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry. The sentencing won't be taking long, anyway. Besides, I have to say something in front of the court."

He kissed her forehead gently. "I'm proud of you, Olivia."

"I just want to get this over with, Elliot," she said as they made their way inside. Within seconds, everyone else filled the room, talking among one another. Moments later, the courtroom was in complete silence when Donnelly appeared.

"Before I hand out Richard White's sentencing, I understand that Detective Olivia Benson would like to speak. Olivia, you have the floor," she said, smiling at the detective.

After squeezing Elliot's hand and smiling at her fiancé, she got up from her seat and made her way in front of the bench. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and glared right at Richard, who shockingly had tears in his brown eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am standing here today to say that I'm a survivor. Two and a half months ago, I was stalked, kidnaped, raped, tortured and I was forced to 'marry' a man who had an obsession with me. I thought I was gonna die. When I first became a SVU detective, my captain told me that we don't get to pick the vic. I'm no different that anybody else in this room. I wanted to die. But, I didn't. Because I have wonderful man who didn't give up on me. On us. He went through hell and high water for us to be together again. And I love him because he sacrificed himself for me. Because of him, I'm healing."

Olivia then turned her attention to Richard. "I just want you to know that you didn't win, White. I won. I won because I have Elliot who loves me unconditionally. I won because I have a family who loves me. I won because I'm still breathing. I won because I survived. I just wanna say goodbye, Richard White. I hope and pray you rot in hell!"

Everyone, including Judge Donnelly stood up and clapped. With tears of happiness falling from her eyes, she went back over to Elliot, who stood up and had his arms out to her. She went into them without hesitation and cried softly on his shoulder.

"Richard White, you are a menace to society. You have assaulted a detective and used her for your own personal pleasure. You have also hurt the two women who did nothing to deserve your wrath. I hope you understand the consequences you're about to face. So, if I were you, I'd say goodbye to everyone because, Richard White, I sentence you to the death penalty. Court is adjourned."

Everyone in the room stood up and began to file out. Elliot and Olivia walked out, hand in hand, with Casey and Alex trailing close behind, not noticing Richard being escorted by the bailiff.

Once they reached outside, Olivia was still in tears. Elliot immediately took her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently.

"That was a good speech, Liv," he whispered.

"It was hard. It was hard to look at him, knowing what he did to me," she admitted softly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. He's gonna get a needle in his arm," Alex assured her.

"But, that's gonna take forever," Olivia reminded them.

Casey sighed. "I know. New York hasn't had an execution in about 40 years. Plus, I know White's gonna appeal his conviction. But, we're prepared for the fight."

"So, what's next?" Elliot asked.

Olivia lifted her head up so she can look at him. "I'm still going to therapy. And we have a wedding to plan."

"We don't have to get married right now. We know you need more time to heal," he assured her.

"Next year?" she gave him a small smile.

He kissed her forehead gently. "Next year, we're gonna be husband and wife."

They left the courtroom, intent on living for another day.

X

**Two weeks later**

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility**

Laying on one of those horrible bunk beds, Richard had his arms behind his head as he was staring up at the ceiling blankly. Since he came here, that's all he did. He doesn't talk to the other inmates and he pretty much keeps to himself, which was shocking considering the flamboyant life he was living before.

He couldn't stop thinking about Olivia. Truthfully, he'd never forgive her for leading him on. For months, he scraped and planned to get her away from Elliot but everything blew up in his face. In his heart, she injured him. She betrayed him. She never loved him. Her heart and soul belongs to that hot tempered detective, and it made him sick to his stomach. And to make matter worse, he still loves her. But, she never felt the same about him.

He knew Hammer turned him in. He should've killed him while he had the chance. But, what would that do? Absolutely nothing. He couldn't leave town because the police had all transportation blocked. He couldn't even get out of the country because one, his passport expired and two, he used a phony name. He even made Olivia get a phony passport. But, that didn't do any good because she burned it right in front of him.

_This is all your fault, Olivia, _Richard thought angrily. _You just had to go back to that asshole! And then you embarrassed me in front of the courtroom. You're gonna pay for this, Olivia. Just you wait!_

He closed his eyes and thought about how he's gonna carry out his plans. He didn't have a choice right now.

**Know what that means? It means I'm already working on a sequel to this! Also, I had to make some adjustments because one reviewer pointed out that people who are put on death row does take years before it could finally happen. So, Richard White will not die. The sequel, however, maybe. So, thanks for giving me the heads up.**

**Meanwhile, last chance on where Elliot and Olivia should get married. And, then, I will finally put in a smut chapter. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	18. Elliot and Olivia's Central Park wedding

**Well, this is it. The moment you all have been waiting for. Elliot and Olivia's wedding. And, guess what? It takes place in Central Park, the one you voted for the most! I hope you like this one. I have been working on this chapter for a while. The wedding and the reception will be in this chapter. After that, the smut chapter you all have been waiting for!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I just want you to know that a sequel is definitely in the works. It should be out by the time I finish this story. I have only one more chapter to go, okay? Bare with me on this.**

**X**

**One year later**

**Elliot and Olivia's wedding**

**Central Park**

White and red rose petals surrounded the brick concrete. As the glowing candles gave the darkness a nice romantic glow, the moonlit sky shined brightly on the botanical gardens as the soft sounds of the violin filled the air. The guests stood up from their seats, each holding a candle as a symbol of love and romance. And that's what tonight's all about: love and romance.

Elliot took a deep breath and sighed deeply. He looked handsome in a simple black suit. He and Olivia opted to have a simple romantic wedding without the hassle. He folded his hands together and anxiously waited for the arrival of his bride. He knew Olivia was gonna be beautiful, but, when he sees her in her wedding dress, he's gonna have a heart attack.

_Here Comes the Bride _started to play. Elliot had to hold his breath when Olivia appeared, arm in arm with her 'father' Don. She had a huge smile on her olive toned face as they made their way down the 'aisle'. She had tears in her eyes, but, it was not out of sorrow and fear. She was crying because she was finally happy. She couldn't wait to join her life with his. And she looked beautiful in a ivory satin gown.

He extended his hand out to her, for which she took it and smiled. Don leaned over and kissed her cheek before he took a step back, whispering that he loves her.

"Who gives this beautiful bride away?" the minster asked.

"I do," Don said before he took his seat next to, surprisingly, Judge Elizabeth Donnelly. Another surprise was that they held hands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Olivia Hannah Benson and Elliot Michael Stabler. As they begin their new journey of love and happiness, let their love fill their hearts and their souls shine with the sun and the moon. If anyone, who feels why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold your peace."

When no one said a word, he continued, "At this time, I understand you two would like to recite your own vows. Olivia, you may go first."

She smiled as she turned and handed her bouquet of red roses to Casey, who winked at her. Alex smiled at her as she turned back around linked her hands with Elliot's.

"Elliot, whenever I'm with you, I'm on top of the world. The last year and a half have been trying for me, but you never gave up on us. Even when I was away, I'd never stopped thinking about you and loving you with everything I had. I love you because you sacrificed yourself to make sure I'm safe. I love you because you'd always put a smile on my face. With you, I'd seen the good, the bad and the ugly. With you, I saw a man who loves me unconditionally. And with you, I can accomplish anything in my life. I will promise you, right here and now, that I will continue to love you, respect you, cherish you and take care of you even after my dying day. You're the greatest love of my life, my lover, my best friend and I'm so proud to call you my husband. I love you with everything I have and more."

Elliot had tears in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her hands lovingly, sending shivers up and down her spine. Just looking at him made her melt with desire.

"Olivia, I love you more than life itself. You're my inspiration, you're my miracle, you're my heart and soul. When we were apart, I nearly died because I didn't have you by my side. But, now, we're together again and I can't stop smiling. I can't stop smiling because you complete me. I can't stop smiling because you value me as a person. You respect me and you're not afraid to express your feelings towards me. When Kathy died, a part of me died. But, when you came into my life, I was alive again. I love you, Olivia, because you understood me more than anyone else. I love you so much."

"Elliot, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asked.

"I do," he said without hesitation.

"Olivia, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said through her tears.

"May I have the rings, please?"

Bobby, who was the best man, handed the two rings over the minister, who then handed them to the bride and groom.

"Elliot, please repeat after me as you place the ring on her finger. With this ring, I thee wed," the minister said.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he repeated as he slowly slid the ring on her finger. Then he leaned down and kissed her finger gently.

"Olivia, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said as she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in my, by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Lifting the veil away from her face, Elliot grinned foolishly as he watched the joyful tears falling from her eyes. Then he enveloped her in his strong arms, dipped her and kissed her passionately. Everyone in the park clapped and cheered for the newly married couple as they turned to face them with smiles on their faces. Holding hands, they began to walk down the 'aisle', everyone throwing rice and rose petals at them.

Elliot stopped and scooped her up in his arms. Olivia laughed and giggled as he carried her, bridal style over to the limo. The wedding party appeared a moment later, waving at them and whistling. The newlyweds then got inside and closed the door.

X

**20 minutes later**

**Wedding reception**

**16****th**** precinct**

"Is this thing on or something? Anyway, ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to present to you, for the first time, Mr and Mrs. Elliot Stabler!" Munch announced, laughing.

The double doors opened and in came Elliot and Olivia, hand in hand, smiling at their guests. Everyone from Major Case, Fire department, Homicide and Narcotics showed up for this memorable event. They couldn't be happier.

Bobby and Alex were the first to approach them. Alex hugged Elliot and Olivia first before her partner and husband did the same thing.

"I'm so happy for you, cousin," he said, breaking the silence.

Elliot smiled. "You were right, Bobby. I couldn't go another day without making her my wife. I'm so happy right now, I can't stand it."

"See, what I told you? Now, you can breathe. You have Olivia as your wife now. Take care of her," Bobby said, smiling in return. Just then, Cragen showed up.

"Elliot, I'm so happy for you and Olivia. But, remember this: that's my daughter, okay? She's my whole world. She's my little girl. You so much as to break her heart, I will hunt you down and put a bullet in your heart myself. Do I make myself clear?" he said sternly.

"Crystal. But, I wouldn't worry about that, though. She's in good hands," Elliot assured him. To his surprise, Don hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you, Elliot. I knew Olivia found a winner in you."

"Thanks, Don."

"Interrogating my husband, Daddy?" Olivia giggled as she approached him.

"No, we're just having a simple conversation. I was just telling him that I was happy for the both of you," Cragen said honestly. He decided not to tell her his warning to Elliot.

"I know about the warning. Don't worry, Dad. If he hurts me, I'll kick his ass myself," she said playfully.

"She'd do it, too. I believe her," Elliot chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her form.

"All right, all right, all right. Now, I need everyone to clear the dance floor because it's time for Elliot and Olivia to take their first dance as husband and wife," Munch announced.

Holding hands, they made their way onto the dance floor. He took her in his arms and they began to move as the song _Piano in the Dark _filled the air. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I love you," she finally said.

Elliot kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, too, Olivia. I'm so happy we're married now."

"Me, too. This is a dream come true," she said. She began to cry.

He lifted her chin so he can look at her. "Don't cry, beautiful. You have nothing to cry about."

"Yes, I do. I'm crying because I'm so happy. After a year of being hurt, I'm finally happy. And I can't thank you enough for standing by my side."

"You're stuck with me, Mrs. Stabler. I'm not going anywhere," he said before he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kissing, then she giggled when she heard the catcalls and cheers from the guests.

"Think they'll get mad if we leave early?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes. So keep dancing, Mr. Stabler," she laughed. Just then, Elliot's kids showed up.

"Old man, think I can dance with my stepmother now?" Dickie asked, grinning from ear to ear. He looks and acts like his father a lot.

"Old man?" Elliot narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Sorry, Dad," Dickie said, pouting his lips. Elliot couldn't help but laugh.

"Get your own woman," Elliot chuckled.

"Be nice, Mr. Stabler. After all, he's my stepson," Olivia jumped in.

"Don't stay away from me too long," he whispered before he kissed her quickly. Then he went and danced with his daughters. Dickie wrapped his arms around her waist and they began to dance.

"Olivia, I'm so happy Dad found you. Man, you should've seen him, though. When you were gone, he cried himself to sleep every night. He was so miserable without you," he admitted.

"I know, honey. But, that's all over. I'm not going anywhere. You guys are stuck with me. I love you all so much," Olivia said convincingly.

"So, does that mean we're gonna have a little brother or sister?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"Maybe. But, that's later, okay? Right now, let's just continue to dance, Richard," she suggested, smiling.

Elliot watched his wife and his son dance together and smiled. He counts his blessings every single day. He has Olivia back and he's so looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her.

X

**1 hour later**

**Rikers Island Correctional Facility**

Richard pulled out a knife and stabbed a fellow inmate while he cronies held him down. He needed to release all his pent up anger and frustration on someone. When he found out that Elliot and Olivia got married, he went into a rage. He couldn't believe she went and married that hothead when she should be married to him. Now, he was beyond pissed. He was hurt, upset, embarrassed and humiliated. He was gonna make them pay.

When he got done stabbing the man, he went back inside his cell and washed the blood off his hands. He looked in the cracked mirror and saw Olivia's reflection. Anger boiled in his veins and before he knew it, he ended up punching the mirror, shattering the glass and bloodying his knuckles. Olivia's image kept popping up in his brain. He was getting a headache.

_Olivia did this to me. Elliot did this to me. They both threw me in here and they're gonna pay. Mark my words, Olivia and Elliot, you're both gonna pay for this. No one's gonna miss you when I get done!_

Hot tears started falling from his eyes when he got down washing his hands. Then he lied in his bunk bed and began thinking about his plans of revenge.

**He's not gonna stop, will he? I'm telling you, the sequel's coming sooner than you think. It's gonna be crazy good. Anyway, this story's almost done. I have only one more chapter left, and it's the smut chapter! You're gonna like it. Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	19. Wedding night

**And we're at the end of the story. I really wanna thank you all for loving this story and embracing it like it was your own. I already have the sequel out. It's called **_**Revenge is a Best Dish Served Cold. **_**I hope you love it just as much as you love this story!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I'm using two more Boyz II Men songs in this chapter. Also, this chapter will be kinda long, okay? So bare with me, because this is the last chapter.**

**X**

**Four hours later**

**Ritz Carlton Hotel**

**Honeymoon suite**

After setting their bags down, Elliot scooped Olivia up in his arms and carried her through the threshold. She giggled and laid her head against his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck and breathed a tender kiss behind his ear. They couldn't get here fast enough because the wedding reception lasted throughout the night. Elliot's kids wanted to spend some more time with them, but they had to leave so they could be together.

When they reached the bedroom, he kicked the door opened and stepped inside. 50 candles gave the room a romantic glow and red rose petals were all over the bed and the floor. He carried his beautiful bride over by the bed and laid her down on it gently. She pulled him down and kissed him softly.

"This is heaven," she said softly when they pulled apart.

"I love you, Mrs. Stabler," he whispered against her cheek.

"And I love you, too, Mr. Stabler. Let me go change into something more comfortable and I'll be right back," she said as she got off the bed and went into the bathroom. She blew a kiss at him before she closed the door.

He went over to the stereo and picked up and cd. It just happened to be one of Olivia's favorite groups, Boyz II Men. He loved them, too, because their songs have a who lot of meaning and it made sense. To surprise her, he popped one in and pushed play, just as Olivia came out.

She was breathtaking beautiful in a white, short satin lingerie. He whistled in approval as he came her way. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her hungrily, like he was starved for her love. Tonight, all of his dreams were coming true.

"You're so beautiful, Olivia Hannah," he said softly as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck.

"You don't look bad yourself, Elliot Michael," she whimpered.

He nibbled on her neck and shoulders as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on it, then he stretched out next to her. They fell into each other's arms and kissed passionately, their tongues playing tag. He removed one of the straps of her lingerie and kissed her bare shoulder.

_You're eyes are telling me_

_On my knees is where I should be_

_On your lips I can read my name_

_Even though you ain't said a thing_

_I know I've been here before_

_A familiar place in fact I'm sure_

_That I, you, something in between _

_That's haunting me_

Within seconds, her nightgown was removed. Olivia laid down on the bed and moaned when he caressed her breasts with his hands, his fingers making her nipples tingle with delight. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and screamed when he leaned over and started sucking on them like a newborn baby.

_Instantly you're on top of me_

_So good to see you on top of me_

_This is where I'm supposed to be_

_All up into you_

_There's no place I would rather be_

_Livin' inside of your ebony _

_Lovin' you, make love to you_

_Love ya, Oh my lo-vin' you_

Elliot had her glowing in a short matter of time. She was tingling to his every touch. Before long, he parted her legs and slipped one finger inside of her swollen opening. She thrashed her head from side to side, moaning and screaming his name. Olivia couldn't believe he was being so gently and caring with her. He wanted to make sure her needs were met first.

_Got me open and I can't explain_

_How in our ecstasy there's no shame_

_Composure we had is gone_

_Lust in us we can't tame_

_We've been here before_

_This familiar place in fact I'm sure_

_It was a dusk, dawn, through the afternoon_

_I'm still in you_

Elliot placed her now limp legs over his shoulders. She screamed again when he started licking her up and down. She had goose bumps on her skin because he was driving her crazy with passion. Olivia ended up playing with her nipples, which made her cum even more. Her husband was doing things to her that made her weak in the knees.

"Oh, God," she whimpered as he continued lapping her up with his talented mouth and tongue. Before long, she was shattered into a million pieces.

_Instantly you're on top of me_

_So good to see you on top of me_

_This is where I'm supposed to be_

_All up into you_

_There's no place I would rather be_

_Livin' inside of your ebony_

_Lovin' you, make love to you_

_Love ya, Oh my lo-vin' you_

She turned him over on his back, intent on giving him everything she had to offer. She rocked back and forth on his engorged member, causing him to groan. His blue eyes was wide open when she slid down on him inch by inch. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she had her hands on his chest while she moved back and forth. With his hands on her hips, he was helping her and together they moved as one.

_Baby I just can't get enough_

_Even though you're mine_

_I want it all the time yeah_

_Oooo_

_Make love to you, love ya_

_Lovin' you, Oh my lo-vin' you_

Elliot turned her over on her back, not breaking their union. Gripping her hips with his hands, he hammered into her harder and faster. She bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from screaming. With the bed creaking beneath them and the headboard banging against the wall, Olivia wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts.

_Love ya, Oh my lo-vin'_

_You...You_

_You...(Instantly you're on top of me)_

_Loving you, make love to you_

_Love ya, Oh my lo-vin' you_

_Instantly you're on top of me_

_So good to see you on top of me_

Olivia moaned and screamed when she finally reached her peak. Elliot soon followed her by draining her everything he had into her. They moaned again when they climaxed a second time. As the song faded away, they laid in each other's arms and breathed in the aftermath of their wonderful lovemaking. She laid her head on his chest while he kissed her forehead gently. They couldn't be happier.

"I love you," she said, breaking the silence.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Stabler," he replied.

"This is heaven. You and me, married. I'm so happy I could burst," she giggled.

"I'm so happy, too. I'm never letting you go again," he said before he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She moaned in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before long, he moved on top of her once again, just as another Boyz II Men song began to play on the stereo.

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_Injection fellas_

_Uhh Ahh _

_Uhh Ahh_

_Uhh Ahh_

_Uhh Ahh_

_The love I have next to me_

_Is here and always will be_

_I'm caressing your body emotionally_

_As you can feel and will see_

_Why can't we go all the way to the top_

_The fullest extreme_

_The sounds are here when you're with me_

_Express the way that you feel_

_And you say..._

Elliot parted her legs and slid inside of her once again. She moaned and wrapped her legs over his back. He braced himself and began rocking his hips with ease, making sure he hits every spot of her. She thrashed her head from side to side and screamed out his name. He knew all the rights spots and that made her pummel over the edge. He knew every part of her.

_Uhh Ahh_

_Uhh Ahh_

_Uhh Ahh_

_Uhh Ahh_

Before long, Olivia turned him over on his back, not breaking their union. Rocking her hips in a frenzy, she had him reeling within minutes.

_In a passionate set we're moving close_

_The love that we share is the same_

_I can tell when I reach down deep inside_

_You show it when you call out my name_

_Squeezing you tight and holding you close_

_Is all I feel inside_

_Although I try to hold in my love_

_It's something that I just can't hide_

She threw her head back cried out his name. She felt her release building in the pit of her stomach. She felt her husband's hand caressing her body. He was groaning his pleasure. Elliot sat up and fastened his mouth on her nipples, making them hard as rocks. She ran her fingers through his short brown hair and sighed while he kissed her neck.

_The music is low_

_The lights are dim, there we lie_

_Passion overflows_

_With every look in your eyes_

_Infatuation, lust and a lot of love_

_Sweet caresses and yes' to me as you rub_

_And clench my back _

_Ecstasy fills the air_

_As you kiss on my neck_

_And stroke the back of my hair_

_To hold you tonight_

_I feel this is my duty_

_To grasp, to hold, to rock that booty_

As the song faded away, Elliot and Olivia moaned in unison when they reached their peaks simultaneously. Afterwards, they once again laid in each other's arms.

"I love this," she giggled.

"Me, too. I love you, Olivia Stabler. I'm so glad you're my wife," he said as he kissed her passionately.

"And I'm so glad you're my husband. I love you and only you," she replied, kissing him back.

And they ended up making love all over again. Try three more times.

**The end!**

**Thank you again for loving this story. By the way, the songs I used were **_**Luv N You **_**and **_**Uhh Ahh. **_**Play it for someone and I guarantee, you'll be in the mood! Love you lots!**

**Don't forget to check out the sequel, too!**

**Please review!**


End file.
